Beyond our Shadowed Minds
by Crimson Pendent
Summary: Scarlet had a normal life up until one dark day when two teenagers rolled into town. Now her life has been turned upside down and she must fight off all types of nightmares as she follows this mysterious girl across the globe in search of answers to her own shadowed past. Darklords and Vampires have nothing compared to the life of a living Shadow and her own twisted fairytale.
1. Prologue

**This story is a collaboration between myself and Darklord - Farin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either vampire knight or kuroshitsuji, only my own oc's and the same for Darklord - Farin. **

Prologue -

In the dead of night, one young girl ran for her life, dragging an annoying blonde behind her. Coming up to the landing platform, the boy pulled them both to a stop, yelling out loud, trying to get someones attention. "Shut up will you! You will draw attention to our location." the young girl stated, clipping the boy upside the ear. "Why did you take me away from my precious Kaname-sama!" the blonde boy with light blue eyes whined. "Mention that person again and I'll blow up the universe, killing you and your 'precious' pure-blood at the same time." Growled the younger girl of fourteen, with two really dark eyes that could easily be mistaken as black and not the shade of blue it was. "You won't ever see him again, this plane is directed for a country a good distance away from Japan; besides, after the note I gave him, I doubt he'll want to come after you."

"I have done nothing for you to drag me out here!" he complained. "You may not have done anything but you are still useful." the girl said, dragging him towards the plane again. "Fine!...but may I ask one question..?" the boy begged. "What is it..?" the girl asked, easily irritated by the blonde. "Where are we going?" he asked, stopping them both again. Looking up at him in the eyes, the girl gave a creepy smile and said...  
"Simple... Australia."


	2. New lives begin

"Welcome to Australia. I will be your guide throughout the duration of your time here," said a girl with brunette hair around the age of 15. "Why thank you!" the fourteen-year old said with a proper curtsy. "I am Farin PenDragon and this is Aido Hanabusa. He doesn't speak much." She said with an almost fake smile, then covering Aido's mouth with her hand. When she pulled her hand back it was bleeding and Farin was glaring daggers at the boy before ripping his shirt and wrapping it around her hand. "Oh are you okay?" the guide said as she moved to check the raven girls hand. "Well it looks okay for now but I suggest that you get it checked just in case" she said as she stepped back. "Anyway my name is Scarlet Pendent and I am here to help with any troubles you may have," she says, sending smiles to her guests.

"Okay, thanks. Do you know where Cydney College is? We were enrolled there." She then growled at a piece of her black hair that flew forward. She pushed it back saying under her breath, "Stupid piece of hair..."

"Arh are you attending, well I happen to go there also so if you would like to follow me" Scarlet said as she turned to start walking in the direction of the college. Farin first elbowed the blonde, Aido, and then she curtsied while he bowed. "Thank you very much!" They said in unison. Looking back over her shoulder towards them, she said, "Of course well if we do not want to be late, I suggest that we get going." Flashing them a friendly smile, Scarlet began walking down the path.

"Who walks when they're late?" Farin asked as she quickly got right beside Scarlet; thanks to her long legs compared to her body size, although nobody would notice unless they were running together; it's not every day somebody 5' 2" passes you in a race. "Well even though we would probably be late, who really likes school?" Scarlet said, glancing towards Farin. " But if you would prefer to run..." Scarlet said as she began to pick up pace, running down the street.

"I actually enjoy school; it's fun to learn new things, and to teach others the amazing things that Google Easter Eggs are." Farin said for the first time looking genuinely happy. "Well are you coming?" Scarlet shouted over her shoulder as she rounded the next corner.

Farin was right in front of her as she rounded the second corner following the phrase 'Appears out of nowhere'. "Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention. As you were saying?" She asked staying two steps behind Scarlet as they ran towards the school. Farin considered this a nice walking pace, not even sweating from going as fast as they were. Aido was being dragged along by Farin, who had duct-taped his mouth shut, which was why she was that far behind Scarlet in the first place.

Aido hated his day so far. Recently his shirt had been ripped apart, and now his precious face was hitting every bump on the ground while he was being dragged by one of the strongest creatures never known. A Darklord. If you had asked him what a Darklord was twenty-four hours ago his response would be "What's that? Some kind of food?" and Kain would be like "A Darklord is a fictional creature with little information on it, and no true sighting of one has been recording; basically nothing is known about them." Ruka would have probably catechized me, yelling at me "YOU IDIOT! NO WORD SUITS YOU BETTER! How did you possibly forget all the information that was in Kaname's book that he asked us to study so that he could have a conversation about it! It's the only things he fears! You realize what could occur if you make one of those 'creatures' angry!

Aido sighed. Normally this was the kind of thing that happened to his cousin, but now it's happening to him. He thought he would never see the day. He mostly thought about this, as he was drug though town like a rag doll behind one of such creatures. A Darklord. However, he would be lying if he said he never once thought about the pain that he was receiving from scrapping the gravel and concrete with his face.

"Wow you are quick! I didn't even see you pass me." Scarlet began to puff as she slowed her pace, trying to get her breath back. Turning to face the others, she can see the blonde boy being dragged along the ground. "Is that how your supposed to treat him?" she asked, a look of questioning appearing on her face. "Probably not." Farin said impassively; shrugging as she did so. "But it does help you build muscles!" Aido then mumbled something but as he was facing the ground and he didn't want the Darklord to hear, it was much to quiet for Scarlet. "It also helps me lose a face..." He said sarcastically.

Leaning down to examine the boy, Scarlet noticed a small container sticking out of his pocket. *Must have come loose during his struggle and being dragged by Farin* thought Scarlet as she lent down further and plucked the container from his pocket. Examining it, she found the small latch and opened it. Pouring some of the small tablets on her hand, she notices the small writing on them. She turned to face Farin with a look that screamed your had better explain with this boy has drugs on him and how you managed to get them into the country. Farin then looked at the boy, opening a mental conversion. "You better explain it in a way that doesn't make it look like you're a vampire."  
"That's illogical, seeing that I am a vampire."  
"What are you now Aido, Spock?" Farin thinks for a moment. "Well, how about we stretch the truth. They are medicine after all." Farin then turned to Scarlet. "That isn't what it seems, it is just a medicine that'll help him be less destructive and sleep at night; he has too much energy and he started destroying objects instead of doing something useful with the time he is supposed to be sleeping, so he has that medicine that sends him right off to sleep. It's not the safest for me to take it medically, but if you need the proof I'll take it later, but preferably when it's night-time, I don't want to doze off during the day; I'm a really heavy sleeper.

"Okay..." Scarlet said, still not completely convinced. Looking down at her watch, she is surprised by the time it showed. "Oh no... We are late" and without another word, she took off again down the streets. Farin dutifully walked two steps behind her, even though she was running. Aido could sense in her aura that if he did something as she let him walk, she would kill him later. Running through the college gates, Scarlet does not stop until she has reached the door. Turning to see if the others were still behind her, she can see that Farin is right on her heels while Aido is just reaching the gates.

Farin turns to look at Aido and sticks her tongue out at him before asking, "When do we eat sugar?" Aido, catching up then turns to Scarlet. "She basically lives on a sugar diet, don't ask if you don't want incorrect answers. "Okay...well I guess we had better get you to class. What do you have first?" Scarlet asked, thinking better to change the subject.

"Um, let's see, me and Aido have the same classes, he's a little shy without me. You'll have to ask him, I forgot what the schedule was... Stupid me!" Farin said and Aido was thinking 'She lies like it's the truth... wow, she is never going to let me out of her sight is she...' Farin interrupts his thoughts asking Scarlet a question. "Is Cydney College a boarding school?" Turning her attention back to Farin, she answers "No but there is an apartment block for students that attend, where they can stay throughout the year."

"Interesting..." Farin glances at Aido communicating through her look, "Keep Scarlet busy while I change our schedule to perfectly match hers, I mean, it's not like we don't already know what they'll be teaching us..." Aido sighed then turned to Scarlet. Wondering what to talk about he did what he was used to doing at Cross Academy. "Bam!" He said, making a finger pistol and 'firing' at Scarlet.

Raising an eyebrow in Aido's direction, Scarlet turns her back to Farin, not noticing Farin reaching for her bag. Getting out her computer, Farin hacks into the school's system in twenty seconds; as she had killed most of the fire-walls last time to the point of no return, and she changed their schedule and got back out in another fifteen, leaving no traces of her ever being in.

Looking away from Aido, Scarlet turns to face Farin again. Seeing the smile on her face, Scarlet can't help but become suspicious. *Why is she smiling like that? * Scarlet though to herself. Picking up her bag, Scarlet notices the back zipper is slightly open. *I thought that I shut this* shaking the thoughts from her head, Scarlet goes and opens the door. Turning the face the others again, she motions them in and shuts the door behind them.

Farin who had opened a one-way connection between her and Scarlet's thoughts, knew she was getting suspicious. "HEY AIDO!" She yelled, getting both of their attention. "There is a new chapter for 'Black Butler' I haven't read it yet, but I can't believe after everything that happened last time that it will continue that arc. I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT!" Farin fan-girled. "I saw the great news this morning, I just didn't tell you!" Looking questioning towards Farin, Scarlet turned to face Aido. A look that said what is she talking about? "It's just random otaku crap, ignore her... However, it does mean that she isn't going to be sleeping tonight; She'll probably cos-play as the 'Ciel' person or whatever-"  
"IT'S ALOIS!" Farin growled ferociously.  
"Whatever... basically it is the same reaction as if she got a hot boyfriend according to Wiki. Did you know you can Wiki almost anything? It's crazy..."  
"You can also edit anything on Wiki." Turning to look at Farin, Scarlet suddenly gets this nervous feeling like she is being watched. *What is up with these people and why do I feel like I'm being invaded? * Scratching the back of her head, Scarlet averts their gazes.

Farin realized that if Scarlet knew about Darklords she would've been found out now, so she broke the connection and scattered all of the brain ties; although now both Farin and Scarlet will be light-headed, dizzy, and a little disoriented, it won't truly affect Farin as she has done this so many times before. She could go on with her day; although she'd be surprised if Scarlet was able to keep herself awake.

Swaying from side to side, Scarlet grabbed her head in hopes of stopping the dizziness. Blinking a few times, she manages to stable herself. Looking at the others, she notices a small frown appearing on Farin's forehead. Noticing that Aido is also staring, scarlet begins to feel uneasy again. "Are you okay?" Aido asks concerned, for he had no idea of the capabilities of a Darklord; He had no idea how Farin had infiltrated Scarlet's privacy like that. Farin did have a headache, but it was nothing she couldn't handle as long as she kept herself busy. She got a book of blank paper out and started drawing.

*Ring Ring* hearing the bell, Scarlet looked towards the end of the hallway. Seeing the doors begin to open and the students begin to file out, she walks towards them, blending in with the crowd. She lost sight of Farin and Aido. *Thank god, those guys are kind of creepy. *

However it didn't help Scarlet's headache one bit. In fact, you could say being in a crowd of talking students was harmful; in fact the only thing she could hear was ringing in her head. A loud, piercing ring that just wouldn't stop and made it horrific to try and think. Farin was experiencing this too, however, her body was used to this as she was an immortal and this was a power she was used to using a lot. Farin just kept walking to her first class, yawning once; but besides that, nobody would know what's wrong. Aido might be able to tell in the future if how everything is set up right now stays the same. She has noted when she's agitated or is in pain from breaking a one-way connection, she draws horrific monsters; ones that reflect the souls of living people. Farin can't see her own soul, but on paper she tries to draw it; although she doesn't see herself in any light, she just sees everything bad that she's ever done. Farin really shouldn't; everything she does is for a good reason, although it might not be evident when she first does it, but down the road it'll help significantly.

Feeling suddenly nauseous, Scarlet grabbed the sides of her head, trying to steady herself. No being able to focus her eyesight on just one thing, she began to break into a run, weaving in and out of the growing crowd. Finally reaching her destination, she ran through the door and over to one of the toilet mirrors. Looking up at her face, she cry's out in shock. Her eyes flashed. Feeling that creepy feeling again, she turns around, trying to see if anyone is in the toilets with her. Not seeing anyone, she turns back to her reflection. Suddenly out of the blue, a hand covers her mouth, muffling her screams.

Farin wondered if what she did was the right thing. However, she needed Kaname alive for a good bit longer, and this was the only way she knew that would stop him from going and attacking Aido's father when that time came; it was evident from the fact Zero still probably had awhile before he turned into a vampire that her solution may have been put into action a little early. She just hoped that no other vampire would take the place of Yuki's babysitter. Her letter was short and explained really nothing except 'If you come to get Aido, you die.' Farin's letter was this. "Hi, I am the person who stole Aido. Don't try to take him back. Ciao! Signed Darklord-Farin." It did have an incantation on it so that if someone besides her or Kaname touched the letter it would turn to ash.


	3. Kaname's dream of wisdom

Reading the letter over and over again, Kaname began to wonder how all of this could have possibly happened in such a short amount of time. Reading the letter one last time, he set it down on his desk. Lacing his fingers together under his chin, he lent down on his desk. *Funny how these things happen to you Aido. I guess I will juts let these events happen as they are now and not interfere. Who knows, you might enjoy the little surprise I have set up for you my little Darklord.* As these thoughts crossed Kaname's mind, he got up from his desk and made his way to his couch. Laying down on it, he raised his arm up over his eyes and drifted to sleep. A smile on his face.

In his sleep he was non-pleasantly surprised to find out he was having a dream. He found that he was facing the version of himself from all those years ago; right after 'THAT' person died.  
"Hello past me. Why are you interrupting my sleep?" He asked, wanting to get out of this as quickly as possible.  
"You know why. THE BOOK. The one that has all the information collected in all of history about the Darklord. Your plan might push that person over the edge. After all; that person is the grand manipulator. According to the resource, she killed all of the other Darklords after getting a little upset about how many times the universe was being destroyed. She then made the universe and when she got bored she made vampires." Narrowing his eyes the past Kaname continued his speech. "If you have to mess with her, just make sure her eyes don't get any lighter. She might kill you. You know that the Darklord's insanity is measured by how light their eye color is. If it gets too light she might get irritated enough to take control of someone, including yourself. . The manipulator already has pulled the strings that killed 'her'. That makes it even more evident she would not be adverse against killing you if it helped in the long run. My only advice to you, don't mess up the plan." The past Kaname said solemnly, waving his hand as Kaname woke up abruptly.  
'Five in the morning... Well, the saying is it's five o' clock somewhere, although they didn't mean am...' Kaname thought before downing some blood tablets. He knew if he was going to execute that plan, he better make sure that he doesn't cross the thin line between the Darklord's amusement and wrath. It seems so far like it will be alright, after all from what information in the book said; She is easily amused, but by sometimes the strangest things. Like somebody with the last name 'Nyxh' who is a teacher. She'll think something like 'Mr. Nyxh is in his niche! Mr. Nyxh is in his niche!' If everything goes bad and her eyes lightened the book did have some tips. First, give a paper-craft version of a person to her, particularly of a favorite manga/anime person. Second, hand over manga. Third, hand over anime, blue-ray player, and a very large TV, if possible season two of Kuroshitsuji. Fourth, compliment artwork (sometimes makes it worse, she might not always like the artwork she did and that makes her more upset was the books exact words about the fourth option) Fifth and final advice, stand perfectly still, no muscles moving, don't breath, make no noise and wait for her eyes to darken again. It also mentioned plushies of her favorite people in a manga as a good thing to give her to help her calm down/ forget she was ever mad and glomp you.

Seiren knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Kaname called out to her. She walked in and then pointed towards the letter before moving over to pick it up. "No, Seiren, it's not safe for you to touch that. It's from an old friend... one who is important. That letter probably does something harmful to anybody except that person and me..." Seiren then bowed, saying "Yes Kaname-sama." then she left it alone and left the room again. Kaname was left alone again with his thoughts.


	4. A Kidnapped Scarlet

Suddenly feeling her head hit something hard, Scarlet violently wakes up, trying to see her surroundings. Everything is to dark to see much but she could make out the outlines of something. *Creak* suddenly a door was pushed open and a little light begins to flood the room. "Arh your awake." the voice exclaims, crouching down to look into Scarlet's downcast eyes. Placing two fingers under her chin, the mysterious person forces her to look them in the eyes. "Arh yes, we finally have you." smiling, the person stares deep into Scarlet's eyes. Thinking better then to yell in their face, Scarlet spat and hit them right in the eye. "Bulls eye" she mumbles under her breath. "Rrr...you think that was funny well you won't think that after we're done with you" Sending a few slaps to her face and punches to her gut, he left her feeling weak with blood running from the corners of her mouth and forehead. Turning his back to her, the mysterious person left the room. Shutting the door behind him, cutting of all the light into the room. Feeling scared Scarlet pulled her legs to her chest and sat there in the darkness, hoping that someone would find her before it was to late.

Farin didn't know why she suddenly felt anger, fear, and horror or why it suddenly overwhelmed her. She then thought of the possible reasons behind this; then realized although it hasn't ever happened before it is possible that if the person who she had connected to had a really powerful emotion before the twenty-four hours it takes to completely severe the connection and be done with all of the side-effects that she could feel their emotions.  
However, she knew she had to do something, after all she could feel her powers intensifying, and she suddenly teleported out of the school to somewhere she didn't know. It did prove her thinking because she could sense Scarlet's soul energy. Farin opened her eyes her teeth becoming sharper, longer, her eyeballs becoming black while her pupils became a lighter blue like Shiki's. Farin no longer was able to keep her plan of not transforming between the genders as she shifted into a guy; long black wings that had knives in them that she could shoot out forming behind her back. Only two things were going through her mind as she growled in a most feral manner. Save Scarlet and kill! Kill! KILL!

The tears stop falling as she crawled backwards until her back hit the wall. Shaking in terror, Scarlet tried her best to not make a noise. Hearing a low growling noise, she covered her face with her hands, believing that it was just those people trying to scare her. She could hear scratches and something heavy being dragged across the ground down the hall. Shaking more violently, she decides that she needs to be strong. Slowing bringing herself to her feet, Scarlet stands up straight and stares at the door. "I am not scared of you. You won't break me." she says, willing the scared thoughts to the back of her mind. Feeling stronger, she stood and waited for what would happen next.


	5. The dark creature

The door just suddenly disappeared much to Scarlet's amazement, but then someone walked in. Although the light was very dim, she could see his short black hair that shifts suddenly to a white at the bottom of the hairs. It looked like two black wings were behind him as he slowly walked towards her, she could see what had happened in the background; it wasn't a pretty sight by how much red was on the walls. He then went into a kneel before her, his wings retracting into his back. "Your wish is my command, Milady." He said with a velvet voice.

Staring down at this mysterious creature, she slowly reached out her hand towards it's head. Feeling the velvet hair under her finger tips, she could not help but wonder how such a magnificent creature could be so evil. Seeing a smile grace it's face, she yanked her hand back towards her chest, caressing it with the other. Slowly the creature stood, towering over the small teen. Having to look up, she could see it's strange eyes staring back at her. feeling uneasy under its gaze, she decided she would not push its buttons. Smiling back at it, the creature could see something flash across her eyes. taken aback by what it had seen, it took a small step back. Curious as to what she had done to make it step away from her, she tilted her head to one side. "Don't tell me your scared...of little ol me" she asked as casually as you would the weather. "No" it simply stated, somehow standing straighter thus becoming taller as well. "Now if you have no more use of me I will be leaving now." Turning its back to her, it began to make its way back towards the door. Now she could see the creatures wings in all their glory. Noticing that it was leaving she realized that she must have offended it. She began to pick up pace, heading straight for the creature. Reaching out, she was careful not to snag her hand on the knife like blades sticking out of the wings. Grabbing onto one of the wings, careful not to yank it, she manages to grab the creatures attention again. "No... wait please... could you get me out of here?" she pleaded, scared to be let alone again. She could tell that the creature was considering her question but thinking against it, he shrugged her off. Looking back over its shoulder, it smiled and replied "I think it would be funner to watch you try to escape" and with that, it disappeared into the shadows. Still standing there, just in the edge of the light entering the room, she considered. *That bastard... how dear it just leave me here.* Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she waled out into the hall. "Oh my" she whispered, staring in shock at what lay behind her cell door. Bodies or what she assumed used to be bodies were everywhere. Limbs and gore was thrown about and blood bathed the walls in a dark shade of red. Beautiful shade it was but she was not going to let that distract her, she needed out and there was only one way she could do that. She would have to rely on her abilities and not fall victim to her instincts.

Breaking into a run, she raced down the hall, avoiding as much of the bloody mess as she could. Turning left then right and then left again, she managed to come across a window. Looking out she could see just above ground level. Realizing that she must have been underground, she turned around for something to smash the window with. Not seeing anything she turned back to the window. Feeling around in her pockets, she came across something hard that she forgot she had. Pulling the small rock from her pocket, she smashed it hard against the glass. Glass flew through the air, landing around her feet. A few shards catching her bare skin on the way down. Reaching up towards her face, she pulls her fingers away to see blood dripping from them. *Dammit.. I could have dodged all these.. all well.* Gripping the edge of the window sill, she pulls herself up and out of the now broken window. Pulling her feet through last, she moves into a crouch, examining her surroundings. Seeing a small road down the hill from where she was crouched, she looked back over her shoulder to make sure that there was no one behind her. Deming it safe, she made a run for it.

A while later down that road, Farin was sitting in the tree. She had gone a bit insane at the moment, the light of sanity too far away for her to reach. She watched as Scarlet was panting and no longer running quite as fast. Farin in her male form jumped down; her blue eyes glowing and her long, white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. She pointed with her right wing that she should take the left, and as Scarlet got closer she saw that Scarlet was bleeding. Farin flew over and put one of Scarlet's finger's in her mouth, then sucking the glass out of it, she spit the glass out. Farin then motioned that she would be doing that for the other fingers. Suddenly seeing the thing jump down from the trees, Scarlet came to a stop. Watching as it began to suck on her fingers, she took the chance to study it more. *Why is this creature here? Why is it helping me?* she thought, watching the creature as it grabbed another of her fingers.

Farin looked into Scarlet's eyes as she went onto another finger and realized she probably wouldn't make it back to the college as it is. After finishing that finger Farin stood straight, in her male form that was over 6 feet. "You want some food?" She asked blatantly, as she started to file a nail. Noticing the strange action, Scarlet made a mental note that this thing may be female or extremely effeminate.* Changing her thoughts so that she was focusing on what the creatures is saying she says "Pardon?". "I said do you want any food?" it asked again. "No.. I'm quite fine thank you" and with that, Scarlet put her hands in her pockets, pivoted around the creature and began walking down the street again, not once looking back at it.

"I was just asking! Hey, at least let me finish, or you won't get back safely..." Farin's male form said, her voice becoming deeper and more of a growl as she then appeared in front of Scarlet.

"Oh now your happy to help!" Scarlet said, coming to a stop and looking the creature in the eyes. Staring at it she could see nothing but a black, heartless soul in it's eyes. *My it is persistent I will give it that* she thought. "I'm not happy to help." Farin said while she made that tree she was on earlier implode. "Your reactions are just too funny to let waste."

"MY ACTIONS!" she screamed. "What do you mean my bloody actions? You left me in there by myself because you wanted entertainment? You sick bastard!" and with that said Scarlet took a few steps back. Taking a deep breath, she ran as hard as she could at the creature. Smashing her hands against the creature at the last second, she managed to kick her foot up, planting it on its chest. Using this as a leverage, she pushed herself up and over its head. Landing on her feet she began to run as fast as she could. tapping into her abilities, she began to pick up speed.

"See? Hysterical!" Farin said, barely containing his laugh. He just watched as she ran off and waited for the wild pack of dogs which were the reason nobody lived out here; which resulted in that building being made out here. The dog pack was vicious. He heard their wild howling and howled back. They had caught onto the scent of blood.

Hearing the howls, Scarlet knew that she needed to either run or fight. *Dammit.. I was hoping to get further before they released the dogs. Deciding against running, she came to a stand still. Pivoting on her feet, she turned to face the direction she had come. Waiting.

The pack of dogs came into the line of vision, lead by a silver wolf who had a lot of scars on his face. The wolf snarled and crept closer, and as the dogs followed his lead Scarlet could see that none of the dogs had collars and then realized. These weren't somebody's dogs. They were wild beasts, just attacking because she was bleeding. The guy creature thing, as she now had evidence it was a male when she jumped over him, might've killed everyone in the facility. Yet, why would he have done that? Wasn't his 'motivation' amusement? Wouldn't that action made it less entertaining for him to watch?

Putting her hands back into her pockets, Scarlet tilted her head to one side. Placing one finger over her lips, she asked "Why are you all so crazy tonight?" Looking back at her fingers, Scarlet twitched them, causing more blood to drip off her fingers. Hearing the dogs growl, she smiles. Leaning forward a bit, Scarlet beckons them forward, taunting them by making them watch the blood drip onto the ground. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Chuckling because he could see and hear everything going on, Farin then suddenly said something. "Man, now I feel like Sebastian. I gotta do something to not feel like that... but later... This is too much fun!" Watching the dogs creep forward, Scarlet can't help but giggle. *This is all to easy* Farin couldn't help but want a better view, so he flew up, hiding in the night sky, making sure that he didn't block out any stars he watched, past amused when he heard that giggle. Feeling eyes on her, she stood up straight, looking around at her surroundings. Looking up in the sky, she can barely make out the creatures outline. Smiling up at it, she yells "Hope you enjoy the show!" He smiled a grand smile, showing all of his long pointy teeth, making the smile look like the Cheshire cat's while it's disappearing.

Seeing that smile, she can't help but feel more excited about what was going to happen. Looking back to face the dogs, she can see that they have taken advantage of the creatures distraction and have crept further forwards. They were so close that they were practically with in a meter of her. Laughing with glee, Scarlet shuts her eyes. When she opens them again, they flash dark red. feeling her barriers lower, she puts her hands back into her pockets. Grasping onto what she had been looking for, she pulls it out and prepares herself for what is coming.

Farin flys in a little closer to see everything better, which makes most of the dogs get scared, but they follow the wolf's example and kept coming closer to Scarlet. Watching the dogs come even closer, Scarlet lets them. Letting her hands fall to her sides, she stares up into the stars. taking a deep breath, she smiles before she stares down at the dogs. The dogs halt. Her smiling growing, she asks "Oh are you scared now?" Not waiting for an answer, she runs at them. Howls could be heard throughout the quite night, only to be followed by an ever growing silence.


	6. Aido the vampire

Farin's eyes lightened. His laugh was utterly horrifying. It was a laugh that shook fear into peoples hearts. That kind of crackle always did. His smile branched from ear to ear as he landed by Scarlet. "Great show!" Heaving slightly, she raises her head. Moving with great speed, she wipes her blade from her pocket. Standing behind him, she raises the blade and pushes it slightly against his neck. "Glad you enjoyed it. Do you recognize the blade. You should I mean it is one from your wings." Seeing the look of surprise on the creatures face, Scarlet smiles. "Oh yes, I nicked it back in the cell when you weren't focusing." In a millisecond Farin got over the surprise and it only made Farin laugh louder. "You're a resourceful one aren't you Scarlet? I told you that you were entertaining!" Farin then stops, "Well, make sure you take good care of it. It's a very rare and important item. Some people would trade the universe for that item!" *Chuckles* Farin then asked a question in a most serious way possible as one can manage while smiling and giggling in a disturbing manner. "Would you like to be escorted back to Cydney College Scarlet?"  
"Whats the point? School would have finished ages ago." Smiling to herself she adds "Though I think its best you stay away from me. I tend to attract unwanted attention."  
"Don't I fall under 'Unwanted Attention'?" Farin asked quizzically. "Oh gosh no. You fall under a flaw in my plan. You see I did not plan for your arrival at all so now you have left me in a jam." Turning her back to him, Scarlet raised her hands to her eyes. Covering them, she wills her barriers back up. Lowering her hands, she turns back to face the creature. "Well... if I'm a flaw I could easily disappear for a while again, but that'd be no fun..." Farin pouted. "Besides, you really learn what kind of person somebody is after they've had to remake their plans because of a new aspect." *Hmm.. interesting... it seems that the creature wants to stick around for a bit longer.* Hearing a small whimper, Scarlet turned around to see one of the smaller dogs had survived. *Hm interesting indeed.* Moving to fast for the eye, she smashed her hand through its head, causing it an instant death. Smiling to herself again, she shakes her hand the wipes it on her jacket, getting rid of the remaining blood. "Even if the school hours are over, don't you want to sleep?" He said, looking almost bored as she killed off that final dog. *Sleep! hah is he serious?* Turning back to him, she tilts her head to one side. "Oh are you that desperate to go back?" Standing back up straight, she narrows her eyes. "Why is that?"  
"Yeah, knew that wasn't going to work..." He sighed. "Something entertaining is happening there, I don't want to miss it..."  
"Sure" Rolling her eyes, Scarlet stared back up at the stars, finding them more interesting then the creature.  
"You don't believe me?" He said with a cocky smile. "Well, I'll just have to show you then!" Grabbing onto her arm they appeared in a room at the College. Grabbing the sides of her head, she steadies herself. Opening her eyes again, she looks around. recognizing her surroundings, she turns to face the creature. A look of questioning crossing her face. "Just wait." He said.

Tilting her head to one side, she waits. Farin walked over to the door, opening it silently. A female student of Cydney College was blocked by a blonde that Scarlet met earlier today.  
"Hey baby, what's your blood type?" Aido asked the female who paused for a moment thinking.  
"AB negative. Why did you want to know hottie?" Aido walked closer to her then smelled her hand, bringing it to his face as Scarlet and Farin got a front-row view. Leaning towards the creature, Scarlet whispered "And why are you showing me this?"  
"Because it's funny when you find a vampire and then discover that the vampire is a total wimp!" Farin said in a whisper before appearing behind Aido.  
"I don't think that the best idea Aido Hanabusa." Farin said in a velveteen voice.  
"Who are you!" Aido squeaked as Farin threw him across the room in a most violent manner. Farin cocked his head then smiled "Who do you think?"  
Aido went through everything about what the beautiful creature was. It was very powerful, but it didn't have the smell of a vampire or a 'Level E', in fact, it smelled like dark chocolate and Altoids. Aido hated to admit it, but the creature who threw him across the room looked like if it was in a contest with any model in the world it would win. The black hair that ends in white, with little streaks coming up higher than others, the height, how it was evident that he had muscles that were just underneath the skin. However, Aido froze when he looked into that person's eyes. The blue was a light blue like Shiki's, a beautiful eye color, but it was on a background of black instead of white. It made him almost pee his pants from fear; it showed that little mercy to him. Raising her hand to muffle her giggles, Scarlet watched as the creature through the blonde across the room. Complete joy lighting up her eyes.

Farin crept closer silently, pulling a blade from her wings. "Do you know what this is Aido?" Farin asked, hatred seeping through the beautiful voice.  
Aido blinked thinking for a second, trying to remember when he remembered what it was. A blade like that was only one thing. It was called 'Hell's Gates', whoever gets stabbed by it dies of horrific blood poisoning within an hour, in the most painful way possible; if you think you've experienced pain before this was supposed to top it by a lot. He then peed his pants. Scarlet smiled when she saw the blade. *Oh boy Aido, Your in for it now.*

Scarlet couldn't even 'giggle' anymore, it was full-blown laughter as she saw his pants become wet. There was no way she could muffle it, it was too funny. The guy was right, something entertaining was happening at Cydney College. Farin eyes became a little lighter as he licked the edge of his blade gingerly. "SO you do remember! Do you remember the other reasons besides it's killing aspect that people want it and that it is feared?"  
Aido went on a blank then he remembered a piece of something; although it was one of many things that it was good for, or bad for, depending on who you are. If you hold one of those blades and bite someone if you're a vampire, it allows you to turn the human into a vampire even if you aren't a pure-blood. That was one of the reasons that he knew that Kaname didn't want anyone to ever discover what was the source of that weapon; although Aido didn't know why, Kaname never looked his best if talking about one of those weapons.

Plucking more blades off of his wings, Farin then turned around. "Now, it's time for the amazing act. I will shoot these highly deadly blade behind me! Make your bets everyone! Do I kill or not kill Aido!" Farin said loudly before laughing and throwing the blades behind him. Aido knew that if one even nicked him he had sixty minutes to say all of his good-byes.

Watching gleefully Scarlet noticed a pop-corn container and started munching. "I bet you kill Aido!" She yelled. Several moments later she was disappointed when the guy suddenly disappeared and Aido was just fine, none of the blades hit him. However, before anybody could move, all of the blades disintegrated and Scarlet then checked her pocket making sure Aido hadn't noticed her. Fortunately enough, the blade was still there.

Aido was more than shocked when he noticed he was alright; and even more pleasantly surprised when he noticed that the dude was gone. Aido then made a beeline for his suitcase, then ran to the nearest boy's restroom. He never even noticed Scarlet was there.

Farin suddenly appeared in her room, her wings retracted entirely into her back as she shifted from her male form to her female form, her sanity rising back up as her eyes darkened. She panted, falling down on her bed. 'Well, at least I learned something about the one way-connections today. If someone feels an emotion that is strong enough it'll effect me; if it is anger and fear it makes me go into my insane mode. That could be a problem.' Was Farin's thoughts as she then feel asleep, curled up into a little ball like a cat.

Shocked to see the creature disappear like that, Scarlet walked over to where it was last standing. Looking over at where Aido used to be, she could see a small puddle on the ground. "Arh gross. Glad I don't have to clean that up" she mumbled, making her way over to the window. Looking out, she could see that the sky was beginning to brighten up. "It must be nearly morning." Opening the window, she perched herself on the window sill. Looking down at the paths below, she checked to see if anyone was around. Deming it safe, she leapt from the window sill to the ground. Landing in a perfect crouch, she broke into a run, heading straight for the nearest shadows. Disappearing into the night.

In the restroom Aido was discovering how difficult it could be to take off wet pants. It could be really difficult... His second task was to try and forget everything that happened that day. Unfortunately, as he was trying to get the pants off so he could change, all he could do was notice how bad everything about today was.  
-Kidnapped  
-Will never see Kaname again  
-Dragged around town by a Darklord  
-Attending college with a Darklord  
-Found a person who was hotter than Kaname-sama  
-Almost killed by said person  
-Rediscovered 'Hell's Gate' weapon  
-Peed his pants  
All in all, worst day of his life. EVER!

Finally reaching her home, Scarlet rounded the house, jumping up to her window and slipped in unnoticed. Drawing the curtains, she turned and fell on her bed. "Man today has just been one of those days" and without a second thought, she fell asleep. Aido finally got his pants off then changed into his pajamas. He then went to his room to discover that Farin was asleep on the bed. Curled up in a little ball, she was so adorable. Aido petted her hair as he slowly went to sleep, as he was exhausted by everything that day had to offer. He snuggled closer to Farin as they were sleeping. He had enjoyed petting her hair, it was like silk, and that fortunately was the last thing his brain registered so his dream was neither a nightmare or a great dream, Aido will forget it in the morning as there was nothing to catch his attention in it.


	7. The nightmare and the new girl

Scarlet looked around Cydney College and then realized that she was in a dream. All of a sudden the bells rang and Aido walked out of a classroom, shooting his gun at her he crept forward, then asked "What's your blood type, Ms. 'Guide'?" while licking his lips. Then the girl who was with him then dragged him away from there, coming back to Scarlet afterwards and to Scarlet's surprise she couldn't move. Well, it's just a dream, you have to admit sometimes weird things spontaneously happen. The girl pinned Scarlet to the wall and gave her fake smile. However, what really shocked her was when ah... what was her name... yes, 'Farin' became taller, her eyes becoming black and her pupil's blue while pitch black wings came out of her back, well, now 'his' back, and they had some very familiar blades coming out of them. The smile on that face became that smile she had seen so many times that night.  
"Do you prefer it being me?" He said with a little crazy giggle barely conceivable behind the velveteen voice. He then turned to her hands and licked them several times before sucking on them like he did to get the glass out earlier that night.  
Finally being able to move, Scarlet then pulled her blade out of her pocket and stabbed straight threw his heart. "That's for being a manipulator, and a craz-"  
His smile got wider as he pulled the blade out of his heart, not injured at all as he threw it across the room. "That was originally part of my body. Did you seriously think it could betray me so much as to harm me?" He then started laughing, and it faded as Scarlet lost the dream, everything going black.

Farin woke up around an hour after Aido had come and fell asleep, and the first thing she saw was Aido, who was asleep; his head on her lap. She immediately got angry, but she was able to push it down, and if she hadn't felt so bad about yesterday about her actions in her insane form she would've just woke him up and yelled to him about how wrong that was. However, she had done things she regretted, and it was time for her to feel guilty beyond guilty. She killed, manipulated, and hurt people, which is something that she abhors doing at all costs. If only she was a regular person; then she would be able to go to a regular school, make friends, and she wouldn't have to see anybody she eventually grows to be concerned about die. She could eventually care, something she hasn't done for such a long time; she was just too scared to do so because she knew she would get hurt in the long run.  
"Why am I such a wimp?" She said. Then she broke down and started crying. Why couldn't she just be a regular person? Why must she hurt and destroy?

At the scene where Farin jumped from the tree and got the glass out of Scarlet's fingers, a person arrived, looking at the imploded tree carefully before walking down the road and seeing the carcasses of the wild dogs checked the blade marks.  
"Scout to Overhead. The energy signature matched, and there were blade marks that match 'that' blade. I say we have a hit. Requesting permission to investigate the nearby town."  
"Overhead to Scout, I copy. Permission granted."  
The person sighed when 'Overhead' got off the line. It was the only thing he disliked about this organization was the fact it was sponsored by a government; although when their task was completed the plan was already to kill the sponsors. He hated the military-like setup and the fact he had to answer to somebody else. He couldn't wait until they had the powers of 'the Darklord' and they had all the power they wanted. He then walked down the road to the nearby city, which was known for it's college; Cydney College.

Opening her locker, Scarlet reached in to retrieve her books for the next few classes. As she closed her locker door, she could see a commotion down the hall. Waling down the hall way towards the growing crowd, Scarlet could that whatever it was, it had caught the attention of most of the students that had classes around this time. Pushing through the crowd, Scarlet managed to get to the middle and what she saw did not surprise her at all. Aido was surrounded by girls and not just any girls but the head cheerleaders. Rolling her eyes, Scarlet decided to wait it out and see what happens. Aido was flirting with the girls in a desperate way to get some to be alone with him because he was starving and needed blood soon.

Suddenly down the end of the hall, a loud growl could be heard. Wincing at the sound, the crowd began to part like the red sea to let the people through. Watching the head footballers push there way to the center of the crowd, Scarlet could not help the smile edging across her face. *Oh boy Aido, what have you gotten yourself into now?*

"WHAT are you doing with OUR girls pipsqueak?" one of the guys asked. Looking up at the footballers, Aido knows that he does not want to appear weak so he decides to be a smart ** about it. "I was doing nothing WITH them, I was just talking TO them" he replied, crossing his arms. "And FLIRTING with them and CHATTING them up and trying to LURE them away for your own entertainment!" a voice added from the crowd. Aido spun around and shot daggers in the direction of the voice, only to be faced with Scarlet's worried expression. Feeling like even though he has gotten himself into this situation, he knows that someone will still be his friend or so he hopes.

As soon as Aido turned his back to her, Scarlet wiped the fake expression from her face and returned it to her ever growing smile as she watched the footballers begin to descend on Aido. *Oh it would seem that your lifespan will be suddenly shortening to only a few minutes left it would seem Aido* thoughts racing through her mind as to what she should do next.

Farin walked down the hall, yawning. Stupid school, getting in the way of her going back to sleep after getting too exhausted. She was wearing a black choker, a pair of darker jeans, and a black shirt that had a fire in the background and said on the front, "Pick on me and you die" She went to her locker, shoving Aido, the cheerleaders, and the foot-ball members out of the way to get in and get all of her school supplies together. Watching Farin just walk through all of the commotion, Scarlet just raised an eyebrow. This was her 'friend' and she did not seem to care that his life could end at any moment.

Farin did eventually notice who she elbowed to get to her locker so she said "Sorry random people that I elbowed you to get to my locker, though, Aido, do you mind not flirting with other people's girlfriends? I get sick of you sometimes. I am not saving you for awhile..." Farin then turned away after ruining most of Aido's chances to not seem weak in one sentence. A small giggle erupted from Scarlet which lead the whole crowd into a fit of laughter that set Aido into a stage of embarrassment. Aido was so embarrassed, he then ran off hoping that Farin would be lenient enough to let him escape and hopefully get some blood in his system... Jumping out the open window he ran off as soon as he hit the ground, quicker than the human eye could move. Disappointed by how it all ended like that, Scarlet turned and made her way to her next class.

Aido ran until he was in the town and of course he finds a place that has no people around. 'Of course, my luck has decided to go live on the moon right now... I miss Kain so much. He was always my friend, especially when I needed him... If I ever get to go back home... How much I miss home...' Aido felt something break in his chest area from pain. He started crying.

In the shadows 'Scout' was watching. 'That's the aura! It's not his though, but he's been really close to my target. A great lead.' He thought smiling. However, when he did the aura check he noticed that he was a vampire. 'Well... I guess this means it's time to use the 'Hunter's Association' to our advantage...' He then left before Aido could ever sense that he was there.

Feeling a strange pain through her chest, Scarlet winced as she grabbed her chest into hopes of calming the pain. Feeling the pain subside, she grew curious as to why she was feeling this now of all times. Farin looked at the list of which classes she had; completely oblivious to the fact that Aido had left. She then walked to her next class carefully, making sure she went to the right room. Noticing the door open, Scarlet is surprised to see Farin walk in.

The teacher then introduced Farin to the class. "Everyone, pay attention. This is Farin PenDragon, she just moved here so show her some respect, okay everyone. Now Farin, you will sit by Scarlet." Farin nodded then walked over, not saying a word or talking to anyone as she sat down in her chair silently.

*Interesting that we would be sharing a class.* Watching Farin out of the corner of her eye, she swore that she saw Farin's eyes flash a lighter blue. Recognizing that blue to be the same as the creatures, a flood of memories of her dream came racing back to the front of her mind. Shutting her eyes in hopes of blocking it all out.

Farin then took out a piece of paper she then started drawing. She worked on that, completely blocking out the rumors that were already spreading around her like wildfire; unfortunately most of them were about her. She started to realize what she was drawing after she saw that she was drawing a catlike creature and it had someone's hand in it's mouth. She realized she still could feel guilty and be at school. This made her smile slightly for a millisecond before she went back to work. Bringing herself back to the now, Scarlet noticed that the class was all talking. Not sure about what, she lent over to the desk beside her and asked the boy about what was going on. The boy looked at her confused for a moment then smiled gleefully. "Nothing much..." The entire classroom started to giggle. Looking around confused, Scarlet turned to face him again and asked "If it is nothing much then why don't you tell me unless you want to see me upset again?" The boy froze and gulped, then stopped breathing for several seconds out of fear. "Well, first off, do you see anything she's wearing? She isn't wearing make-up, she obviously is going to get a sunburn when she goes outside, have you seen anybody else who has skin that light? Her silence, the fact that she isn't even wearing a brand-name pair of shoes, and she's wearing a fleece jacket around her waist! Plus, just look at her drawing. It's really weird. Who would draw a creature from the side that is eating somebody's arm, giant claws, two leathery wings, and a tail that splits into two at the end? It's gross."

"Hey everyone is different but I know what you mean by gross. Thanks and sorry for the threat. You know how I am." The boy smiled in return, waving his hand in dismissal. "Nah its fine." Turning back to the teacher, Scarlet could see that he had fallen asleep...again. Farin heard everything that they said and she felt hurt, but she knew that although they didn't know she deserved it; she deserved it, so let them make fun of her. She'll just cry after she's alone.

Class was coming to an end so Scarlet gathered up her books and got up to leave. Walking over to her friends, she began chatting with them as they left the classroom. Farin quickly and silently went to her next class when the bell rang declaring class was over; that it was time to go to your next class.

Chatting away with her friends, Scarlet got the feeling that she was being watched again. Stopping in the middle of the hall, she turned to face her friends. "Do you feel that?" she asked them. "Yeah...It seems familiar but I can't just place my finger on it" came the reply from one of her friends. "Same" came another reply. "I think that we had better stay alert then" and with that, they continued heading towards their next class. Farin once again went to her class, as silent as silence itself. She got introduced by the teacher and then was seated by Scarlet; which led her to believe that the school seating arrangement was by last names. Seeing Farin in another of her classes, Scarlet began to get curious. *This can't just be a coincidence* she thought. Looking over the other side of the classroom, she could see two of her friends eyes watching Farin's every move. Giving them a nod, she turned to face the boy beside her. "Hey Daniel" she whispered. "I need you to do something for me." Leaning in so he could hear her better, she began to whisper her plan into his ear.

Farin just sat down and stared at the teacher bored. She already knew all of this, she could seriously say it backwards. She has actually done that once because she was sooo bored. Life just isn't entertaining without a Hanabusa... Nobody else would talk to her, but she could never let him or anybody else know that she cares for his well-being, and she must act like she has her head so stuck up her arse around him. She couldn't bare to ever lose anybody again, and what she did those thousands of years ago still pains her; but if she didn't there wouldn't be a 'human' species today. All she can do is regret the actions she had to take; but what can you do when your hand is crappy to start with. It was a best scenario that sucked. It always sucked. Some days she just wanders why... Why everything has to be that way. Listening to the teacher, Scarlet notices notes begin to spread around the class, stopping once they reach the members of her group. A smile on her face, she turns to each of them, receiving a nod from each in return. *Hmm my plan is coming together.*

Farin was so not even paying attention to her surrounding she just let her hands do what they wanted with a sheet of paper, making sure there was glue, scissors, and a pencil nearby. She was pleasantly enjoyed when she discovered she made a Zero and Ichiru paper-craft people. 'Ah, those twins that no matter what I do will not end well for at least one; possibly both. I enjoy and hate watching over their destiny... I love when it becomes sweeter, but I'm afraid that even though there isn't much more I can do for them, that they still need a lot of help to get a nice destiny for them both. I have failed them...' She thought before putting them in her pencil-pouch. Noticing Farin playing with her paper out of the corner of her eye, Scarlet turned to watch what she was doing. Feeling something poke her side, she turned to see Daniel leaning in to whisper something. "Okay I will do it for the right price but my boss wants something of you to."

"Fine I will do whatever he needs but know that if you back out or not complete the task, I am in full rights to deal with you on my own terms." Nodding in agreement, they both turned their attention back to the lesson. Farin at this point had no doubt she'd probably be going into an insane mode after getting away from here; although in her sane modes she has worse hearing it doesn't mean she can't see that letters are going around. 'How could they come up with that many rumors in two hours?' Farin questioned. All she could hope for was that it isn't her insane female form; that form was even worse news, as that form is motivated by destruction and completely forgets about people's destinies, it just kills and destroys.

As another class came to an end, Scarlet got up and walked towards the door. Her group followed her out and the another group of just boys followed her out also. It was break time so they were heading of grounds to get some food. As Scarlet rounded a corner, she came across their favorite little bar. Heading inside, she nodded once to the bar tender and continued towards the staff only door. Both groups followed her in as they made their way towards the secret meeting.

After waiting, making sure all of the students and teachers were out of the classroom; the teacher told Farin to close the door before she left. She then closed the door and teleported out of school. She couldn't take being excluded at lunch; that happened too many times to her in the past already. Farin was about to change forms and rip somebody's head off so she teleported to an atomic bomb shelter she had built underground so she would be away from people at least when she first transformed; because that was when she was the most violent. She could see her long hair become short and the tips of her hair becoming white, a sure symbol she was shifting into one of her insane modes. She sighed a sigh of relief as she could feel herself change into a guy before her eyes became the trademark blue on a black background and she lost most of what was left of her sanity. After clawing up the shelter a bit, she teleported back to Cydney College and sat on a hill by the school, just hugging her legs boredly, waiting for something entertaining to happen.


	8. The Secret Societies

Entering the meeting, Scarlet took the seat she was allocated and waited. Her group all took their seats and the same with the other group. Once all were seated, The boss entered and sat at the head of the table. A smile coming to his face as he watched all the others squirm in impatience.

Farin looked at the sky. 'Just how many clouds can I count before I'm bored?' A millisecond later. 'Apparently, one.'

"Welcome everyone and my am I surprised to see you once again Scarlet. Its been to long" he said, facing Scarlet. "Yes it has but may I say it is not just a leisure visit that brings me here" she replied. " As I am sure you have all sensed. We have an intruder in our midst."

"Yes I agree with you there. But I have reason to believe you have been in contact with this disturbance Miss Pendent" the boss asked. "Yes when I was kidnapped but nothing to bad. He is only interested in entertainment nothing...nothing more."

"Of course so do you believe that we need to take any action?" he asked. "No because it would course nothing more but trouble for us. I think that we should leave it alone for now" she replied. Turning to face the rest of the group, she asked "I am sure you all felt the disturbance at school and the dark aura that followed soon after. I believe that the association will be arriving soon as I am sure that they are well aware of the situation. I suggest that we keep an eye out and not cause any trouble while the hunters have their fun" and with that said, Scarlet sat back in her chair and waited for what the others had to say on the matter.

Farin picked up a dandelion and held it to his face. He could feel in his bones that there was things going down that would effect his fate. However, he did not know the what, when, and could only guess the why. He just knew it was now.

-

Yagari Toga put down the phone; it had been the 'Vampire Hunter Society'. He couldn't believe that they had said that there was a vampire in Australia; he had personally tested to make sure that there was very few if any, confirming that it would be safe from vampire attacks in the future. What he hated though was that it caused an emergency meeting. Sure, he knew there needed to be; but he had wanted to see Zero before he became a vampire... 'Well, that's not happening today. I best get a move on, or I'll be late for the meeting.'

Listening to what the other had to report, Scarlet sipped at her drink. Figuring that she had heard enough, she hit her hand on the table and waited for everyone to go quiet. "Okay, I think that we all know what is going on but what are we going to do about it. I suggest that we still stay out of the way of the hunters but we do need to know what we are dealing with." Heading over to the book shelve on the side of the room, Scarlet ran her fingers over the different binders until she found the one she wanted. Turning back to the group, she held up the book for all to see. A smile creeping over her features.

Farin was concerned by what could possibly happen if it was two of the groups that wanted her blades. The worst-case scenario scared her; and she knew that there would be no stopping it if the worse-case scenario was reality... It made a tinge of fear stab her heart; and in her male form she knew, she knew she just couldn't let it get that far if it was the worse-case scenario. He had to make sure he was prepared, but it's difficult when you don't know what it is you are facing. So he made sure all of his blades on his large black wings were sharp, and then took to target practice on a nearby tree, testing his invisibility skills at the same time.

Walking back to her seat, Scarlet placed the book on the table and opened it, flicking through the pages until she found the one she wanted. "Here is where we will find out more on our mystery creature" she declared, reading the pages she had now marked. "Arh this is interesting." The others began to crowd around her, trying to see the book. "Here it describes a creature of many forms. It also gives descriptions of them."

"What about that part" said one person pointing out the fine print on the bottom of the page. "Hmm... here it says that even though these creatures are powerful, only one remains. It mentions that this one grew tired of the others want for destruction so it killed them off without showing any signs of mercy" Scarlet said as she read out the caption. *Yep.. sounds like the guy I met. Hmm I wonder* flicking to the next page, she is shocked by what she see's. "Whats wrong" the girl opposite from her asked. "Its its him. Its the creature I saw the other night" Scarlet replied, pointing to the image. The others were shocked by this. "Well then what are we dealing with Scarlet?" the boss asked. "It would seem that we are now dealing with a Darklord" she declared, looking up to see the expression darken on the bosses face.

Yagari arrived at the 'Hunter Society Headquarters' then went to the building that they were holding the emergency meeting. He saw a stranger in black clothes, it covered everything from sight except his nose. The president then started the meeting, introducing the stranger as 'Scout'.

Quickly filing out of the bar, the groups headed back towards the college. As they reached the front hall, the split and went to their separate classes. Upon entering class, Scarlet could not see either Aido or Farin anywhere. *We must not share this class then.* Sitting down in her seat, she waited for the class to start.

Farin was getting tired of just firing her blades at a tree, so she sat down on the hill again waiting for something to do.

* Now that I think about it, I have not seen or heard anything about Aido since this morning. I wonder what happened to him.* The thoughts continued to race through Scarlet's head as she listened to the class.

Deciding that he should start looking for Aido, Farin walked off to be by Aido, although he stayed invisible. 'Besides,' Farin thought, 'This way I'll know if my invisibility works or not. I am mostly positive it does, but I'm not by people who would make it clear if I'm visible or invisible.'

Growing bored with this class, Scarlet rummaged around in her pencil case in hopes of finding what she wanted. Feeling the metal beneath her finger tips, she pulled the I phone out with her head phones wound around it. Placing them in her ears, she relaxed further into her chair, listening to her favorite music.

Aido suddenly felt like there was someone nearby. "Who is it!" he yelled. When nobody answered he decided he was going crazy. However, Farin was walking right beside him. 'Why do I start to hate when I'm bored; that desire to stir up trouble to fulfill the desire to not be bored. It's really hard to keep myself in check enough to not cause myself trouble...' Farin thought, watching Aido closely.

It had started to rain outside. Scarlet looked out of the window in thought. *I wonder what he will do with this new information. Maybe I should have given him the blade. But what about my dream the other night. What does it mean.* Looking around the class, Scarlet drew her attention back to the task at hand. *No Farin or Aido. I wonder who they really are. Everything started going crazy when...* her thought trailed off as realization hit her. *Farin and Aido. Nothing started happening until they showed up.* Scarlet looked at the time. She still had a good bit of this class then two others before she was free to go. Was that quick enough though? Watching the hands tick on the clock, she began to grow impatient.

Farin was also growing impatient. He couldn't believe how many people walk into you when you are invisible!

Finally hearing the bell go, Scarlet picked up her books and headed for the door. Upon exiting, she met up with the other groups who were also exiting their classes. Ushering them down the next hall, she whispered her thoughts to them and waited for their judgement.

Yagari was completely shocked with what his new mission was to be, but he knew he had to do it, it was one of his jobs as a Vampire Hunter. Still, going to Australia with 'Scout' to get the vampire seemed a little extreme. Orders are orders, so he left without complaint.

Deciding that she was over school for the day, Scarlet and the others left. Heading for their own hangout, they decided upon their next set of actions. "Okay, so we go ahead as planned and don't interfere with the hunters but we did not say that we would not keep our own eyes and ears out." One of the girls said as she set out maps of the town. "So we know that Aido and Farin must be involved somehow but how?" one of the other girls brought up. "Its simple." The others turned to face their leader. "We simply draw them out and hopefully our lovely neighborhood monster out of the shadows too" Scarlet told them, a smile coming to her face. "But how?" another asked. "Its simple, we...

Getting so bored not even Aido's presence helped, Farin learned that when he's thirsty he just isn't as comical. So Farin walked off to an abandoned park nearby.


	9. The night the shadows bared their claws

Once the plan was set. Scarlet headed back home. Upon entering, she kicked of her shoes and collapsed on the couch. Flipping her phone out, she dialed Daniel's number. *Ring*Ring*. "Hello?" "Arh Daniel darling I was checking to make sure you remember our deal from earlier." Scarlet spoke into the phone for a couple more minutes, making sure everything was going to plan. Once it was all sorted out, she let her phone drop to the floor, raising her hand up and over her eyes. She had relaxed more into the couch when she heard the front door open and shut. "Scarlet? Are you home?" Knowing exactly who it was, Scarlet just rolled over and looked up towards the door. Standing in the door way was her brother Nathan. "Scarlet why are you so tired today?" he asked coming to sit on the couch opposite her. "Oh nothing much just cleaning up your town brother" she replied. "Really… Is that why I have had so many calls from the hunters and the association?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Probably but its nothing to worry about brother. We have it sorted. The girls and I are going to be doing a little recall tonight and then a friend of mine is going to do something tomorrow and we should have sorted it out enough so that all the hunters have to do is deal with the creature and we should be fine after that. Okay?" she replied, never breaking eye contact. "Fine then, well I hope everything goes to plan or so help me Scarlet" he replied as he stood up and made his way towards the hallway again. "It will, you have nothing to worry about brother dear." Scarlet replied. Nodding his head, Nathan walked out of the room.

Rolling onto her back again, Scarlet stared up at the ceiling. * He is such a worrywart, but he's my worry wort. * Closing her eyes again, Scarlet drifted of to sleep.

Farin waited, then noticed some soul presences and made sure that he was still invisible. Waiting silently he hoped whatever it was it would be entertaining.

Sleeping the rest of the afternoon away, Scarlet just knew that everything would be going to plan.

Watching carefully, she heard noises and knew the person, or people, Farin didn't know, were coming closer.

Looking over at the clock on the wall, Scarlet smiled, it was all about to commence.

Not knowing what it could possibly be Farin waited, with his invisible black wings poised to strike if necessary; he would wait and see if it was needed first.

Running and jumping from building to building, the creatures of the nights stalked their prey, impatient to find complete their goal.

Farin noticed that they were getting close enough they could probably detect her soul presense soon, after all invisibility helps disguise it, but not make it impossible to find. He hid his soul presence then continued to wait, making sure that he could move quickly and silently should they try to walk through him.

Finding their target in a nearby park, the shadows silently crept closer, careful not to scare or intimidate their prey.

Thinking it wise in case of an emergency, Farin flew up. He fought better in the air, he could use more things to his advantage.

Watching him fly up into the air, the shadows ran across the yard and jumped. Claws just coming within reach of the creatures face.

Feeling uneasy Farin realized that something wasn't right and she shoot her blades out everywhere, rapidly firing with precise precision. He growled and started teleporting around the park quicker than someone could trace.

Watching the creature move faster then any humans could follow; the creatures call on their mistress. Feeling their distress, Scarlet relaxed and released more power, giving them the strength and speed they needed to keep up with the creature. Racing as fast as they could, the creatures all began to attack as one, scratching and biting and clawing and dragging him back to earth. They all began to pile on him, beating and drawing blood from the creature. Feeling their pleasure and gratitude, Scarlet begin to smile. "It would seem that I win this round Mr mysterious" Scarlet spoke as she began to pour more power into her shadows.

Farin's eyes became white on a black background and he transformed into her insane female form. "Get off now, before I decide to kill you." She said with a smile which showed sharp teeth. Farin proved her point when she suddenly grew another wing and stabbed it completely though one of the shadows. She grew yet another wing and stood up despite the fact she had the creatures on her and she flew up, almost at the point where there is no more oxygen to breathe. "I will let you go this once. Do I kill you or set you down?" She tilted her head to the right quizzically.

Feeling their sudden jolt of fright, Scarlet let out a scream. "No...what is going on out there?" She yelled.

Farin smiled like this was the best day of her life. "I guess the answer is up, up, and far away!" Farin yelled before flying up past the Earth's atmosphere and at the sun, moving faster than humanity could ever hope their spaceships to move.

Hearing their screams in her head, Scarlet grabbed the sides of her head, screaming in pain as she collapsed on the floor. Curling up in a ball, she could not help but continue to scream and curse out loud.

Farin stopped as close to the middle of the sun was possible, feeling their bodies burn off of her. "Like a hot water bath..." she mumbled before she left; free from the shadow people. She went out of her way to go to Pluto because she felt like it was alike her. Alone, desolate, nobody wanted it... Should she grant their wish? In the end she decided against it, but she destroyed Jupiter on the way back. 'Take that, Your Highness!' She thought sarcastically. 'I don't like the Roman's as much... the Greek names were at least cooler...' Farin landed on the moon, watching Earth from far away. 'Your even more beautiful up here..." She thought but she knew she had to wait before she went back there. She didn't want to be found by more groups, and it was evident she left more than enough evidence to bring swarms of people from different groups that want her wing-blades. She'd just have to wait them out.

Feeling their last painful moments finally seize, Scarlet got up onto her knees. Releasing her head from her hands, Scarlet looked up and out of the window. Getting up, she slowly made her way to the sit on the window sill. Placing a hand against the glass, she let the tears fall and slowly streak down her cheeks. Looking up at the moon, she begins to frown, nails scratching against the glass. "I will get you for this you you you MONSTER!" she screamed out into the night.

Farin, now bored again, worked on collecting enough rocks to make a chessboard.

Hearing his sisters screams of pain, Nathan could tell from her screams that whatever the reason must be painful. Then he heard her yelling about a monster and then he knew that he would have to step in soon. Whatever was going on, no matter what, he would protect his sister above all else for she was the last remaining heir to his throne. Looking back down at his paper work, he continued to sign and file them in alphabetical order.

'Hmm... Does this rock look like a rook enough?' Farin questioned mentally while examining a rock.

Opening her window, Scarlet pulled herself out and up onto the roof. Standing up and looking up at the moon, she cried out and screamed in anger. Having vented enough, she jumped back down and into the window, racing down the stairs and into her brothers office. Hair everywhere, eyes blood shot and red, and sharp teeth snarling as she walked into his office. Seeing his sister like this, in this state could only mean that whatever had happened up stairs had left her in a state that could mean trouble. Getting up, he moved over and wrapped his arms around his sister in comfort. Calming down in his embrace, she reverted back to her normal form and cuddled him back in return. Letting the tears begin to fall again, Scarlet whimpered into his chest. "Its okay now, he can't hurt you anymore. I think that I should step in now and take care of it."

"No you can't. You don't know what he is capable of. He will kill you and you are all I have left. I can't loose you to!" she whimpered. "Don't worry, I will take care of it and come back each night just like I have always done" was all he said as he continued to comfort his little sister.

Farin decided on the moon that if it looks like a rook or not it doesn't matter. Who would want to play chess anyways when they could blow up stuff? 'Should I implode or explode the rocks I destroy...' she paused for a moment 'Why not do both, they're both fun!' Farin thought.

Heading into her room, Scarlet turned to face her bedroom mirror. Looking at her reflection, she is stunned by how terrible she looks. "Arh I must have look absolutely disgusting to my brother just now." Sitting down at her vanity, Scarlet pulled out a brush and began to brush through it. Still upset from what had happened to her shadows, she knew that she would need to think of another plan of action. Starring at her reflection, she put the brush down got up and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the water, she began to prepare herself a bath. Once it was done, she disrobed and hopped in. Beginning to relax in the hot water, Scarlet began to feel her strength returning. Happy and content for the moment, she just relaxed further into the bath.

Farin was learning exploding or imploding the exact same kind of thing over and over again wasn't as fun as if she got different things to blow up. 'If only I could return... I would so explode and implode things there! It's just not the same up here. I can't wait for enough time to pass... although I might get too impatient and come down before I should... I have to wait a while longer though, I have to force myself to stay up here, on this desolate moon.'

Feeling her strength had completely returned, Scarlet hopped out of the bath and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her. Walking into her room from the en suite, Scarlet made her way over to her walk in wardrobe. Selecting some comfy black pants and a dark red shirt, she dressed and hopped int bed. As she snuggled down, she could feel something crawling around in her sheets. Giggling as she felt something brush against her feet, she lifted the blankets to find her cute little demonic hound pup. Her pup was dark shades of red with two little horns sticking out of its head. It razor sharp teeth could cut through nearly everything so you had to be careful. Grabbing her pup, Scarlet drew him to her chest and snuggled back down under the blankets. Feeling the pup beginning to lightly snore, Scarlet could not help but giggle as such a cute sight. Feeling sleep begin to tuck at her eyes, Scarlet let her head hit the pillows and drifted off to sleep.

Farin kept thinking if there was another place she could go. 'Well... there is always 'that' place, but I haven't been there since I killed all of the other Darklords there... Still, at least it wouldn't be so boring. Besides, I'm even more powerful there.' Farin thought as she then teleported off the moon.

After checking on Scarlet, Nathan made his way down hall way to his own bedroom. Upon entering, he headed straight for his own en-suit. After bathing, he made his way get dressed. Once dressed, he hopped into bed and laid there thinking about what to do with this creature that is causing so much trouble. *Maybe I should just kill it. That would fix the problem.* Thinking it better to think about it tomorrow, he fell asleep, dreaming of a better future.

Farin appeared by walls she knew too well. Walls that were painted gold with blood and now they are black. "The walls were so pretty as a gold color" Farin sighed. Walking along the halls memories just flooded to her, all the evil she's ever done has originated here. She fell onto the ground crying, no longer the killer and back to being the young girl again, her four wings went back into her back, her short white hair becoming long and black. Her eyes became midnight blue on a white background and she just sobbed. Looking up at the dead body of the only person she used to consider a friend she couldn't stop crying. "Why couldn't I stop myself from killing you? You were the only person I cared about after becoming a Darklord... Why? You never deserved this, you never deserved a friend like me... A friend who ripped out your own throat.. with her..." Farin completely broke down constantly yelling that she was sorry over heart-broken sobs.  
"I killed lots of people today, they didn't have to die... But I still killed them cruelly and harshly. I know I am an evil creature, I know that, yet I can't do anything about it!" She screamed looking into his glassy eyes, which were frozen in a state of fear and shock forever.

"Remember when I met you? How long has it been? I can't even remember anymore... How long have you stayed like this because of me? I can't remember, I can't remember the reasons why anymore. I just know that I made sure the real reason never leaked to Earth. Secrets are safe here Shiro, secrets will always be safe here. Nobody can come here except a Darklord. I don't want to live like this anymore. I move somewhere else and it's just the same as when I first arrived here. Except I don't have you by my side..." Farin smiled sadly, "Even the nicknames you gave me and you are true. I'm Kuroi and you're Shiro; black and white. So alike and so far apart..."

Farin enviously looked back at the past; the days when she had just unlocked her powers. Starting from the day she... unlocked her powers; that day she will never forget and rue for the rest of her days.  
(Flash-back)  
"Mom, Dad, me and brother are home! Brother, tell them about our day!" Farin said with a gleeful smile that brightened the atmosphere around her. Her brother was quieter and didn't like talking much. The only person he talked around was his twin sister Farin; she was his everything.  
"It was good..." He mumbled under his breath. He looked to his twin for reassurance and seeing her calming smile he relaxed, putting his head on her shoulder. Farin then fluffed up his hair, which she loved putting her fingers through. "You ready to go do the homework with me?" Farin asked her brother, who only nodded. They walked upstairs to their room, tossing their backpacks on the floor and getting to work on their math homework.  
"Um... what is number 8?" He asked his sister, Farin, shyly.  
"It's 5x +3 = 0" She answered immediately.  
"Thanks..." he whispered under his breath. Farin just smiled at him then patted his back.  
"Don't worry Bro, I know you'll learn it sooner or later!"  
"Yeah..."


	10. Memories now laid to rest

Having finished her homework and waiting for her brother to finish Farin started asking him questions to try and get him out of his quiet turtle shell.  
"So~~~ Brother, what's your favorite food~~~?"  
"Kit-Kats and Altoids." He stated quickly.  
"Those aren't really foods..." Farin then thought about how to reword it to learn the answer then realized it didn't matter. "I like Kit-Kats and Altoids too Brother!" She said closing her eyes and smiling gently.

Downstairs her mother and her father were conversing. "I think Farin is old enough to stay home while we take Lyndon to the movies with us for bonding time." Her father argued.  
"Farin is only fourteen! She is mature, which is blinding your judgement on this! She cannot be home by herself!" Farin's mom screeched.  
"You have to let her have a little room to fly, Mamma Bird. How will you expect her to be able to leave the nest otherwise?" Farin's dad coaxed.  
"Fine, but we are going to the shortest movie we can go see with Lyndon with us." Farin's mother set her conditions.  
Farin's dad looked extremely happy, "I knew you could do it Mamma Bird. Now shall we tell Farin and Lyndon the good news?"

"Farin, Lyndon, would you please come downstairs right now?" Their mom called.  
"Coming!" Farin yelled while Lyndon nodded and they went downstairs with Farin in front and Lyndon staying a step behind her.  
"Lyndon? What do you think about going to go to the movies with us?" their dad asked.  
Lyndon wondered why they were asking. "... Sure..."  
"Without Farin?" Their mother questioned.  
Lyndon was completely shocked at that. "Without Farin!? ... why? Why would we go without Farin?" Lyndon said in his longest sentence he's said to his parents without at least mumbling in a long time. His mother started fawning over him pointlessly and it left it to their dad to convince Lyndon to come with them to the movies without Farin.  
"You see Lyndon, we want to give Farin some time where she can prove to us that we have nothing to fear if she has to be home alone or when she moves out we know she's okay. Besides, we want to spend some time with you Lyndon. Me and your mom don't get to hang out with you as much as we'd like to; you spend all of your time with Farin. You have to be okay spending time away from Farin sometimes."  
Lyndon had a very confused look on his face. Why would he ever be separated from Farin? They are almost one entity, one person. They spent every second by each other. "Why would I be away from Farin?"

"Lyndon, someday you and Farin will grow up and live by yourselves; you will have a job, responsibilities, and freedom. You will not require us at all." Their dad smiled reassuringly, but Lyndon didn't feel reassured like he does when Farin smiled for him.  
"I'll only go if Farin wants me to..." Lyndon said, turning away and going back upstairs. Farin watched concerned while he stomped up the stairs without her.  
"I want him to spend some time with you guys... but will he be okay with that?" Farin asked revealing her contradicting ideas.  
"He'll be fine. The real question is will you be okay Farin?" This question stopped Farin and she cringed.  
"Well... I don't know what I would do with myself for that time, but I need to; So I'll rise up to the occasion." Farin said proudly. She knew that she could do it in her heart.  
Farin's mom finally spoke up again. "I looked at movies just now, and we're going to a two hour movie, and it's a half-hour drive each way. We'll be back in a little more than three hours. Don't worry, you can handle yourself for three hours right?"  
Farin nodded. Calling down Lyndon, their mom, dad, and then Lyndon left through the door. Lyndon looked back at Farin with a look of hatred while he walked out the door. 'Did I make the wrong decisions? I feel bad about this now...' were the only thoughts going through Farin's head for two and a half hours as she sat on her bed.

Farin was yawning as she was drowsy; waiting for the last half hour to be over so she could talk to Lyndon. She then heard a noise, like the front-door opening. She crept downstairs; thinking that she would get to surprise her mom and dad, and Lyndon. After getting to the bottom of the stairs she gasped when she saw it wasn't her family, it was a stranger!  
"Who are you!" Farin yelled, holding back her fear. "Why are you here!"  
The stranger just looked at her, not responding to Farin's questions. "Well, lookie at what we have here! What a surprise..." Pushing Farin against the nearby wall, he continued, "What a great surprise!" With a crooked smile he then came closer to her, and she flinched not able to comprehend what was going on. She suddenly knew what was happening when he pushed her onto the ground and she then tried to get out as hard as she could, screaming as loud as she could. He punched her face when she screamed. Farin could feel no pain surprisingly where he hit her, but where she felt pain was on her face, her jaw hurt, and her teeth hurt, and the back of her head hurt. Farin clenched her eyes from the pain.  
"I won't ha-" He was cut off by the sound of gargling on his own blood that was flowing freely from his neck. Farin felt the pain in her jaw, teeth, and the back of her head subside. However, she felt something soft between her teeth. She opened her mouth and felt something warm fall out. Opening her eyes to look she saw that the man was dead, and that what was in her mouth was his throat. Cringing she then noticed something different about her nose. It was completely white and it was a snout, with a little tip at the end that stuck up. There wasn't nostrils, there was just nose holes. She tried to scream but it ended up being a howl of pain as she felt two places on her back rip open and she felt something grow, well, two somethings and then she was no longer the thing in control. The rest of her body changed into a snow-white beast. Two horns stick up then go back behind her head and three rock-hard ridges connect the horns to her nose. Large, sharp, white teeth in her mouth. A neck about twice the size in height connects her head to her body. She has two leathery wings that have each have a wicked sharp claw where the wing-bone ends. The creature Farin had become had four legs, two in the front, two in the back. They had paws that had three 'fingers' each and for each finger there was a sharp, extremely long claw perfect for gouging out somebody's innards. Her body was long and sleek, except for her tail, which was fluffy like a cat's but it split a bit before it ended into two ends.

- Lyndon in the car -

Lyndon was mad with Farin at the beginning, but he was only irritated now as he was on the drive back and they had about 10 minutes before they reached the house. He just didn't know what to say to Farin. He never knew what to say to anybody. After they had reached the house he didn't get out of the car, concerning his parents.  
"He'll get out when he wants to sweetie." His dad said calming his mom down.  
"Okay, just... Lyndon, get inside soon okay? I don't want you to stay out here too long..." his mom said worriedly. They then went inside and Lyndon heard the sound of screaming, it getting louder and louder. Running inside he saw 'the creature' that was in the house. It was pure white and it had Farin's midnight blue eyes.  
"Farin?" He asked fearfully when he saw the bodies of their mom and dad at her feet. He saw the remains of what he thought was originally a person, but it was just red gore, messy red chunks. The creature just looked at him and then lunged. His eyes widened and Lyndon just awaited the end, holding the creature in a hug as he passed away as two people came through the door. They captured Farin and put her in a cage. The taller one read this off,  
"Farin PenDragon, you have activated your powers as a Darklord and gone through the first stage; you are now ready for stage two, if you can shift back and become sane again and no longer that beast in twenty-four hours everyone will accept you as a new Darklord.

- A few hours later -

Waking up Farin looked around confused. 'Where am I?' and she saw bars in front of her. 'What the heck is this!' She freaked asking loudly to be let out. A boy came and they looked so pleased to see her. At first she thought it was Lyndon but then saw it wasn't, this person was much taller. Farin just put on a sour face. "Who are you and why am I here?" She asked taking no horseplay at this point.  
"Sorry, I'm not the best person to explain that..." said the boy with the white hair as he opened the crate then he offered his hand to help Farin down. Farin took it and got out of the cage. "Will you please follow me?" the boy asked with a smile letting go of Farin's hand.  
Farin just looked at him then said, "Okay..." She was brought to a room and some people came in. One went to the front and started talking about some 'rules'.  
"Farin PenDragon, you are a Darklord in Training, you will have to learn to control your power and your insanity levels. One of the rules if you are one of the few who can even shift back into 'that' form after shifting out of it, it is prohibited to use the 'Soul's True Form' and doing such will have all other Darklord's after your head and they will kill on sight." He said more stuff but Farin didn't pay much attention until the end which he said, "Since your a Darklord in Training, you will be in training with him." The person said pointing at the white-haired boy.  
(End of Flash-back)  
'Do you remember what happened after that Shiro? You stood up for me when the other full-fledged Darklords picked on me, we trained together, and we were the best of friends. I will always remember the day you gave me that nickname as one of my favorite days of my life. You helped me stand on my own two feet when I needed it Shiro... I will always remember you and Lyndon. Now you two can move on...' Farin thought as she burned Shiro's body. 'Good-bye my friend...' Farin went to her old room and she slept in her old bed a restful sleep.


	11. Lyndon ?

Light flashing onto her face, Scarlet moaned as she rolled over onto her stomach, pulling her blankets up and over her head. "Time to get Scarlet" her brother declared, puling the curtains apart, letting in the light. "Hmmm, its weekend, go away" she moaned from under her sheets. "It may be the weekend but we still have plenty of things to take care off" her brother replied as he pulled the blankets away from her head. "Come on" he said, crossing his arms. Sitting up in bed, Scarlet crossed her arms and pouted. "Don't give me that" her brother said, holding his ground. "Oh come on Nathan! Just a few more minutes" Scarlet complained. "If you are not up in 5 minutes, I will make breakfast out of Ishi!" her brother declared as he left the room. Shock clear on her face, Scarlet called out to her demonic pup only to get no reply. "Oh no you don't!" she declared, racing out of her room and down to the kitchen, pulling on her clothes as she went.

Aido woke up suddenly from a park bench. 'Ah! Sunlight!' He thought before moving. While going into the apartment he and Farin share he noticed Farin wasn't there. 'I'm a little concerned; I haven't seen Farin since yesterday... Well, she's a Darklord, so nothing bad should've happened... Right?' Aido thought a little concerned about the fact without Farin he is alone in Australia, a land he doesn't know.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Scarlet dug into her food, knowing that it was just pancakes, not Ishi. "You know there are nicer ways to wake someone up other then threatening to cook their dog for breakfast" she said, between bites. "Yes but only so many different ways get you out of bed sis" her brother replied, taking another sip from his coffee. "What ever... so what do we need to do today?" she asked, taking another bite. "We are going to set up some new plans as to what to do with the new information you have gathered. Then we are going to a meeting with the Hunters to sort out what will need to be prepared for when the battle begins" he said, placing his now empty cup in the sink. "Fine" was all she said as she too placed her dishes in the sink and made her way back up stairs to finish getting ready.

Farin woke up on her bed in the place she killed Shiro. Getting up she noted that she had come to a forking road on what to do so she imagined what Lyndon and Shiro would have her do. Shiro was mostly nodding while Lyndon had ideas, her twin always had ideas, he just wasn't any good at conveying them at people besides her.  
'So Lyndon, you think I should go back down with a soul frequency distorter on in my sane male form... So you want me to pretend to be you?'  
'Yes.' thought the fake Lyndon of Farin's imagination.  
'That'll be easy, I know where the distorters are here, I just have to add some upgrades and make it where it's impossible to tell that it is making it where you can't gauge if I'm a Darklord or not... So I best get to work.' Farin smiled moving to the laboratory, grabbing several hundred distorters on the way.

Scarlet was normal very patient but she had lost that value years ago when her brother decided it would be fun to see just how far he could push her. Sitting in one of the back booths at Beth's cafe, Scarlet was waiting for her informant to arrive. Playing with the straw in her drink, she began to think over everything that had happened. *Hmmm... that thing is stronger then I first thought. I wonder why it has not made any moves yet.* Thoughts running through her mind as she gazed lazily out the window. Hearing the bell ring for the door, she looked up to see someone approaching her. Sitting down across from her, he took off his hat and placed it in front of him. "Took you long enough" she said, taking another sip of her drink. "Well you see, we may have a problem" the man replied. Raising an eyebrow, Scarlet motioned for him to continue. "Well I went to do what you asked of me and well you see, Farin seems to have just disappeared."

"What! she can't have just disappeared. What about the blonde idiot?" Scarlet asked, her eyebrow twitching. "He was and I think still is, at their shared apartment. He seems to have just rocked up there and not left" he finished, lacing his fingers together, on the table in front of him. "Hmm...interesting. I wonder what happened to little Farin." Looking back out of the window, Scarlet focused her attention the people in the streets. "It is strange. Very strange. Its so strange that I think that little Farin has more to do with this then I first gave thought to." Scarlet said, still not turning her attention back to the man. "What would you have me do now?" he asked. Finally turning back to him, Scarlet said "You said that Aido is still at the apartment?"

"Yes" was his reply. Scarlet smiled. "Its simple, what I want you to do is keep an eye on him and if Farin makes an appearance or if he knows anything, I want you to report it immediately. Got that?" She asked. "Yes" was his reply as he stood up again. Placing his hat back on his head, he made his way back out of the cafe. Looking back out the window, Scarlet watched him walk across the street. Stopping once he had reached the other side. Turing to face her again, he nodded once as a car drove past, disappearing without a trace. Smiling, Scarlet turned her attention back to her drink, taking another sip. *Everything is going perfectly now.*

Smiling, Farin looked up at her completed project. She had finnally gotten it to be perfect with what technology was availiable. She knew in a couple of years she'd have to remodel it, but now she was as ready as she'd ever be. Shifting into her male form she could feel her hair become short and saw it was a familiar white shade she loved. Grabbing a Kit-Kat she transformed the soul frequency distorter into a bracelet that said "Brother" it was black and it had lots of little knick-naks on it like it had Mario jumping away and the Bat-Signal and others. She just had to think of a place by Sydney College that would be empty. That park she found probably would be crawling with investigators so she patiently waited for herself to think of a place to go.

Walking into the park where she had knew the creature had been last night, Scarlet began to have a look around. In vague hopes that she would find some new clues.

Looking around Scarlet saw the blades. Looking at them carefully she then picked one up, making sure she didn't cut herself, and pulled out her blade. She saw some differences. The new blade was longer and it looked like someone had taken the time to sharpen it themselves.

*Hmm I wonder why* she thought as she pocketed it and put the rest in her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she made her way over to the road, looking to see if there were any last clues before she headed to the meeting.

Scout had been looking around and he bumped into somebody while he was trying to see if there was any indication that the Darklord was here while he waited for Yagari to get to the school and be a teacher for awhile.  
"Sorry..." He mumbled under his breath and his hoodie. He then noticed a park that had several holes in the ground that were healing. 'I guess somebody got here before me... Although because looking at it there was so many I wonder how they carried them all... I guess this is more proof, although it isn't going to always be there...'

Walking down the street, Scarlet kept checking her surroundings, she had this distinct feeling that she was being followed.

A white haired boy that looked almost twelve walked right in front of her and they collided.  
"Oof! Owie! That hurt!" He said, holding his head. Then realizing that there was someone else there that he ran into he went and gave apologies, "I'm sorry Miss! Do you happen to know where 'here' is? I'm a bit lost... Actually, more than a bit." He said with a little smile, his right hand in his hair and she could see a bracelet that said 'Brother' on it.

Staring at the kid, Scarlet could feel a strange sensation coming from him. Sensing a strange aura, Scarlet bent down so that she could see the boy's face clearer. Placing two fingers under the kids chin, she lifted his head so she could see into his eyes. Seeing those same blue eyes that were forever burned into her mind, Scarlet decided that she would keep an eye on this kid. "Where are your parents kid?" she asked, a voice laced with faked concern.

"I... I... I DON'T KNOW!" He screamed, his eyes full of pain. "Last time I saw them... *choke* There was a monster..." Tears were flowing freely now as he cried.

"Okay okay.. calm down kid. Okay well do you have any family near by?" she asked.

He shook his head no. He then whispered, "I don't even know where here is..."

"Well okay um I don't think you should be here right now but..." a brilliant idea just came to mind. Looking the kids back in the eyes, she said "I can't look after you but I do have a friend that can." Not waiting for a reply, she dragged him half way across town until they got to their destination. Heading up into the building, Scarlet came to the door and knocked politely. Watching the door open slightly, a mop of blonde hair pocked his head out. "Arh Aido I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"What?" Aido said grouchily until he saw it was Scarlet. "Oh, you..." he says trying to close the door.

Closing the door in her face, Scarlet looked down at her watch. "Tsk...dammit I am going to be late at this rate...um okay." Looking back at the door, she tried the door knob. Finding it locked, she knelled down in front of it and pulled two hair pins from her hair. Placing them in the key hole, she remembered the kid and look back over her shoulder at him. "Um okay could you um not tell anyone I am about to do this?" Nodding once, Scarlet turned back to the door knob. Playing around with the lock some more, she managed to click it open. Opening the door she stepped in, the kid following her.

Stepping in the kid looked around. Finding a shelf with lots of broken stuff he looked at it inquisitively.  
"NO! Don't touch that!" Aido yelled. "Those are mine!" Running to stand in front of the shelf was Aido, who right now had two dark circles under his eyes.

Seeing both the kid and Aido distracted, Scarlet chose now to make her escape. Aido catching her leaving out of the corner of his eye. "Oh no you don't!" he started but was cut off by Scarlet. "Oh darling think nothing of it" and with a final salute to him, she ran out the door, closing it behind her.

The white-haired kid walked over to Aido, extending his hand for a handshake. "Hello! My name is Lyndon!" Looking Aido in the eyes he then poked at the dark circles. "Why is your skin purple and squishy here...?" 'Lyndon' mumbled and continued poking.

Running out of the building, Scarlet smiles knowing that she had just escaped babysitting some strange kid. *Though I wonder if he has any connection to Farin?*

Aido immediately became angry when 'Lyndon' poked his dark circles and ran after him, Lyndon screaming playfully and stopping occasionally to stick out his tongue at Aido.

Checking her watch again, Scarlet determined that she had about 5 minutes to get to the meeting. Picking up pace, she began to run down the street.

Lyndon climbed up the shelf with the broken objects and Aido cried out. "That's not fair! Get down from there! NO! You broke my precious collection! You stepped on my precious collected items! NOOOO!" Lyndon just looked at him like he was crazy.  
"I broke your collection of broken stuff... *snickers*" Lyndon said quietly while now perching on the top of the shelf.

Slowing as she reached her destination, Scarlet pushed open the door to John's tailors and walked inside. Turning the open sign to closed, Scarlet locked the door. Heading behind the counter, she opened a secret passage and walked in.

Lyndon looked at Aido and then he jumped down, cutting his hand on a broken piece of glass that 'happened' to be where he landed down.

Walking down the dark tunnel, Scarlet came across another door. Unlocking it with her key, she stepped inside and into the meeting that was awaiting her arrival.


	12. A party of Shadows

Aido's eyes turned red instantly and he walked over to Lyndon, who was looking at him fearlessly as Hanabusa brought Lyndon's hands to his mouth and prepared to bite.

Smiling to her friends, Scarlet made her way through the crowd, heading straight for her brother. Seeing him talking, she decided to wait. Grabbing a drink off a nearby waiter, she began to sip at it, waiting for her brother to notice her presence.

'Lyndon' waited as Aido bit into his hands for him to finish. He knew that Aido would attack someone random soon and so he made sure that Aido at least attacked someone that would heal. After all, his real identity is Farin, the Darklord. Farin had to take up the name of her twin brother to make sure nobody knew that she was back, and she made sure Aido saw nothing that would reveal her identity as he drank. However, 'Lyndon' did not expect him to drink so long and he cried out "St-op *pants* Aido!" before he fainted, and Aido stopped drinking his blood at this because even though he is an idiot sometimes, he's not going to kill a kid. Aido put him on the bed and said something to the white haired kid who had fainted from blood-loss. "Sorry..."

Sipping her drink in patience, Scarlet finally managed to catch her brothers eye. Smiling in her direction, Nathan gave a little wave. Seeing this, Scarlet smiled from behind her glass while she took another sip. Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, she turned to see the man from the other day. Beckoning for her to follow, he began to move off into the crowd. Following the man, Scarlet found herself in a small room off to one side. Motioning for her to take a seat, the man stood behind a chair. Taking a seat, the man took the one opposite. Silently sipping her drink, Scarlet waited for the man to say something.

Aido went to get a wet washcloth to clean the wound before he put a band-aid on it. Cleaning Lyndon's hand gently as to not hurt him Aido wondered. 'Why wasn't he afraid as I drank his blood? Did he know what was going to happen?' Seeing that the hand was clean Aido put a band-aid on it and then sat on the bed beside Lyndon waiting for him to wake up.

Listening to the man, Scarlet could not help my lean in and raise an eyebrow. Interested by the situation, she found herself wondering if she had made the right decision leaving that kid with Aido. *Of course I did, what am I thinking.* Mentally face palming, she turned her attention back to them man. "So let me get this right. The vampire hunters are here, looking for a run away vampire? How is that even possible? Doesn't matter. Anyway.. thank you for your report. I will take everything you have told me into consideration." Nodding once, he got up and let himself out of the room. Leaning back into her chair, Scarlet let her mind race. *So it looks like the hunters want Aido. Hmm and if their is anything I would love to do. Its ** them off.* Standing up, Scarlet made her way to the door. *Aido its your lucky day.*

Lyndon blinked a couple of times and said "Ugh... Goo- Morn...ing..." before fainting again leaving Aido concerned, but he now knew that Lyndon would be alright.

Talking to everyone, Scarlet began to socialize and relax. Everything going silent, she turned her attention back to the front of the room. Shocked by what she saw or should she say who.

Lyndon suddenly woke up from his fainted condition, shooting up out of the bed and opening the window, and said something almost silently. "I feel an ominous presence in the wind..."

Walking through the crowd with grace, the mysterious person came to a stand still. Watching the person come to a stop, Scarlet turned her head to her brother. Seeing the same look of shock on his face, she turned back to see the person reaching up towards their hood. Pulling it back, long brunette locks fell loosely down her shoulders as she turned to face Nathan. "Hello darling, its so lovely to see you again" she said, placing her hands over her heart. "Casandra!" Scarlet said, pushing her way through the crowd. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I am simply here to see my fiance' again and to see you fail" she declared, a smile crossing her face. Stepping back in shock, Scarlet widens her eyes.

Feeling instantly lightheaded from getting up Lyndon slowly made his way back to the bed. Aido just looked at him and helped when he could. When Lyndon couldn't keep going half-way to the bed Aido sighed and picked him up, putting him in the bed and pulling the covers over him. "Lyndon?"  
"Hmm?" Lyndon replied, half asleep.  
"I need to talk to you after you get up." Aido said but his only response was the breathing form of the sleeping Lyndon. "Well... I guess this is sweet dreams then Lyndon. I'll see you when you wake up..." Aido said with a small smile and got onto a chair and tried to drift off to sleep.

Standing there, Scarlet could see everyone had their eyes on her. Realizing that they were waiting for her to do something, she stood up straight. Taking a step closer, she placed one hand up on Casandra's upper chest. Leaning in close enough to whisper in her ear, she said "To bad that you have a pole wedged so far up your... that you won't be able to move fast enough to keep up with me. But just to make it fair for you, I will share a little secret with you." Leaning in a little closer, she whispered "Enough though my brother is quite a catch, you and I both know that you would much prefer that hunk you got waiting for you back at your apartment." seeing the shock on her face, Scarlet smiled. "Oh yes, I know about your little secret and I am going to use it against you by telling my sweet dear brother. So if you don't won't that, I suggest you get that little uptight ** out of my territory and leave before I send you out in small matchboxes."

Seeing the anger on her face, Scarlet's smile broadened. Grabbing her skirts, Casandra made her way over to Nathan. Kissing him on the lips, she sent a glare over her shoulder towards Scarlet and stomped out, leaving everything as if she had never interrupted them.

Lyndon slept soundly and Aido watched his eyes finally drooping, he looked like at any moment that he too would be asleep.

The party beginning to finally pick up, Scarlet and her friends howled with excitement as they began to dance to the wild music. Drinks in hand, they moved in time with the rhythm. Swaying back and forth, Scarlet felt the world around her begin to melt away. Looking over in her brothers direction, she could see that he too was dancing and enjoying himself. *Boy I wish I had a camera right now.* Continuing to dance with her friends, she did not take notice of the new presence in town.


	13. Another Darklord Rises

Ashes fell around a male of sixteen as he landed in the town that has Cydney College nearby. Red wings behind him, a fire blazed from them. Looking at his fingers he smiled. "Looks like I'm back... Well, that is my special ability..." He said with a grin plastered on his face. "Phoenix Uprising."

Continuing to have fun, scarlet felt her head begin to spin, Slowing down to a stand still, she glanced over in time to see her brother doing the same. Moving over to him with the help of her friends, she stood next to her brother. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" she had to shout to be heard over the music. "I DON'T KNOW BUT I THINK THAT WE SHOULD FIND OUT." he replied. "I HAVE NOT FELT THIS PRESENCE SINCE FATHER WAS HERE!" she shouted back. "I THINK THAT YOU ARE RIGHT IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY" he answered as they began to move towards the door. The music stopping suddenly, they turned to see everyone's eyes on them. "It would seem that we have a new guest" and with that, he disappeared into the shadows, his sister and her group following him out.

Farin said one thing in her sleep, and she was still pretending to be Lyndon. "Shiro?"

Heading above ground quickly, the group are just in time to see a bright flash of red followed by nothing but darkness.

'Lyndon' forced himself awake, because Farin knew she had to go, so she looked around, and then noticing that there was somebody watching she made sure she got in a blind spot then she teleported out of there, transforming at the same time. After getting away she healed herself then started to look for Shiro, but since she knew him, she knew that it's better to stay in one spot, he'll come to you if he wants to talk to you. Standing still she waited.

Jumping from roof to roof, the group began to comb the area for any signs of their new visitor.

"Hello Kuroi!" greeted a voice she knew all to well.  
"SHIRO!" Farin said blubbering while she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry about what I did... Quick question. How are you alive? I burned your dead body."  
"I never told you my special ability. I have the ability 'Phoenix Uprising' which means if I'm reduced to ashes I will come back to life. I don't hold you killing me against you, I know you weren't sane when you did it. I'm just glad you didn't use your power on me..." Shiro said, combing his hair with his hands while sighing. "I missed you Kuroi... I'm glad I'm back." Shiro and Farin smiled at the same time.

Coming to a stand still, the group watched the scene play out. *Interesting names for each other.* Glancing from one to the other, one of the shadows eyes widened in surprise. *So you are in on this Farin.*

Farin got out of Shiro's embrace and then smiling brightly and truthfully which is something she hasn't done in a while. "Shiro, I'm going to put something here so we'll never remember the day we finally got to come back together." Making her two black wings come out she carefully pulled one of the blades off of it. Farin gave Shiro a copy of 'Black Butler Vol. I' and he nodded a nod of understanding before Farin sliced her finger open, several drops of gold blood coming out. Crouching down Farin drew the kanji for 'Prosperity' then stood up, aiming her hand at the kanji she whispered something in the dead language of the Darklords, which translates in English as 'Grand Manipulation!' A blue symbol coming out of her hand she knew what it was, as her power when forced in the 'true' language always looked. The blue symbol was of a clock that sped though time as it shot out at a speed unimaginable; and it liked to follow you to wherever you go to avoid it. When it hit 'Prosperity' the symbol turned red before eradicating the word and it exploded back, knocking everyone down except the Darklords who used their wings to stay standing. Suddenly weeping willows, tiger-lilies, and violets sprouted out of the ground quicker than you could say hi.  
Shiro looked at Farin and asked her a question. "You know I was dead for a while... Do you mind bringing me up to speed on how powerful you are? First question, did you have to do all that just so they would grow?"  
"Shiro, I haven't been that weak in my entire life!" Farin said offended. "I did that so that no matter what you do it will never be destroyed, it will be here after everything on this planet has been destroyed... and the only reason I used my blood as the material I made the directional word is because I didn't bring a pencil..." Shiro sweat-dropped. "I only had to use my power with the ancient words to do it, but I wanted it to have more reason, more permanent, and exactly how I wanted this field to look like! Look how pretty it is!"  
Shiro was shocked. His jaw dropped. "That means you would best me while I'm at my most powerful in one of your weakest forms! That's crazy! I wonder just how much room for improvement you have... So how is your power doing at it's hardest stages?"  
"You mean when I take control of someone or the time power?" Farin asked confused.  
"TIME POWER?!" Shiro yelped. "WHEN DID YOU GET THAT! YOU WERE ALREADY CRAZILY OVERPOWERED!"  
"Um... a while back... I'm still not very good with the time powers final stages, but I can look at the future... Going forward or backwards in time is too hard for me still... Still, I have completed the controlling powers. I only have to use the words and stuff if I've never met the person face-to-face..."  
Shiro, not able to believe that his best friend has gotten so much stronger than him he then decided to see if it was true. "So... if this is true you want to have a battle?" Farin looked at him then suddenly appeared behind him, kicking at his face.  
"I am always ready! I'll take you down!" She said sticking out her tongue.  
"I was thinking we'd face each other in an enclosed area..."  
"Did you think I'd give you the advantage with your fire powers? If you wanted that you should've asked earlier!" Farin cried, flying up and sending several blue symbols crashing to the ground; Shiro avoided them then flew up too, shooting out fire balls at Farin.  
"You're going down Farin!"  
"No, you are Shiro!"

Watching the strange spectacle, the shadows had to become solid again for a moment and grab onto the edge of the roof to prevent themselves from blowing away in the wind. Watching as the Darklord's flew up into the air, Scarlet could not help but feel nauseous. "What is happening to me?" she asked her brother. "It's natural sister, its just your new abilities warning you of the supernatural aura that has befallen this town" he answered. Looking back at the two Darklord's fighting, Scarlet began to frown. *I really hate that girl now*

"Shiro." Farin said suddenly stopping. "I looked at the possibilities and if it's correct it's not going to turn out so go-" Farin said before suddenly falling to the ground, several bones breaking as she hit suddenly, her right wing broke out of it's socket and Shiro flew down gently wondering what had happened when he saw the dart that had hit her directly. Growling he turned and saw Scout. "You!" He said lunging but Scout shot him too. "Man. Do you know how expensive it is to get a poison that'll work on you guys?" Picking up Farin like she was a rag-doll Scout turned around and started to walk away before the Darklord's woke up.

Watching the scene unfold with interest, Scarlet saw someone creeping up on the two Darklord's. *I wonder what he is going to do.* watching him shoot them both and carry them away, Scarlet jumped down from her hiding place and approached the man. "What are you planning to do now hunter?" she asked, curiousity lacing her words. "Capture and contain were my orders. Now I am to return to the other hunters with them and let them decide what they want to do with from there Shadow." was his answer as he continued to walk away. "Naturally well I was just checking."

"I assume you know where the hunters current base is" he said. "Of course I do, you think that we would leave something like that go unchecked?" she answered, stopping behind him. "Well since you know, then i assume you will come from time to time to check on the things?" he asked, stopping to. "Of course." she answered him. Nodding once, he continued to walk away while Scarlet returned to her fellow shadows.


	14. The experiment gone wrong

Getting far enough away that he was out of earshot and the range of sight Scout then turned on his communicator. "You killed that government?" He asked to the person on the other side.  
"Yes. Because you have contacted this line I should assume that it's time to go to the base? Finally! Room to breathe. You however have yet to show us where it is..."  
"You'll get to know after you come here with the machine that should make it where we can use the Darklord's ability to teleport... After all, I made it impossible to get in from the outside without a supernatural force helping you..." Scout said, then smiling when they said they were on the way to his location. He then stomped on the communicator; deleting all signs that it was ever used. Watching as the silent black motorcycles came and stopped by him he put the two Darklord's on the middle one, connecting the cords to their hands.  
"This should work Scout. Then we will have everything we've ever could dream of..." said a girl dressed in black quietly. "Besides, we have motivation for them to do what we want, and if that doesn't work we can use some more... controlling methods."  
"You know that's right A. Now get B and C to get the motorcycles running and to make their minds blank. I'll take care of directing the teleportation." Scout said before getting on his motorcycle.

Calming down and thinking of the location Scout closed his eyes and opened them when he heard the others freak out; both in joy and terror.  
"This will be perfect for experimenting!" A cried.  
B looked at it nonchalantly and looked at C for her opinion. B never had an opinion on anything, he just used his sister's opinion.  
C ran over to Scout. "THIS IS WONDERFUL! But the power to jump through time and space is scary..." C said before trying to jump into Scout's arms and failing. Scout thought 'How much I hate this girl... If only her brother wasn't so perfect for his job...'  
Scout glared at everyone and they silenced. "Now, we are going to set up shop and then see what is the source of their powers. Chop, chop, chop everyone. If you find what the source is you get to have more to eat right now and other bonuses later!" Scout called ushering everybody to what he wanted them to do and then he turned to the Darklords, picked Farin up, and walked over to B. "Is there anything you can do about the wounds? Or should we wait until we've finished experimenting?" Scout asked, and he had been working with their healer long enough to know since he didn't take Farin or motion to put her on the desk to stand still for a couple of moments to see if he wants to do some minor healing, and if he doesn't do anything soon, that he doesn't think the Darklord doesn't need to be healed before experimenting.

It was late by the time they all got back home. collapsing on her bed, Scarlet curled up with Ishi, wishing sleep to come.

B then turned and injected more sedative into Farin then he broke her other wing. "She's too strong..." B said looking like he was talking to Farin but the words recipient was Scout. Scout understanding that this was permission to go and that she was ready for experimentation he carried Farin over to the operating table where A was waiting, preparing to investigate the origins of the Darklord's power.  
"Don't kill her." was all Scout said before leaving to go to where he would have a higher elevation and could see everything that was happening.

Rocking back and forth, Scarlet could not stop the nightmare running through her mind. Whimpering in her sleep, all she could do was live the nightmare. All she could hear was screaming. running towards the noise, she came to an operating room. Entering the room, she could see something restrained on the operating table and a few doctors surrounding it. Pushing past them, she could see Farin strapped to it. Reeling over in pain, she could feel everything Farin was feeling. Pain and misery clawing at her mind, Scarlet let out a blood curdling scream as she feel to her knees, head in her hands. Tears streaming down her face, memories flashing through her mind. The first time she met Aido and Farin to when she first felt something invading her mind at school. To being kidnapped and saved by the creature. To her nightmare about the creature later that night. finding out about the creature to Farin's strange behavior in class. Farin's disappearance to finding her involved with all this mess. Coming to her sense, Scarlet scrambled to her feet, staring Farin in the eyes. Seeing her eyes turn to that of the creatures, Scarlet realizes what has been in front of her all this time.

Waking up with a jolt, sweat clinging to her face. Scarlet lets her head fall into her hands, her mind going over everything that had just happened. Coming to an conclusion, she raised her head again. "Farin is not involved with the creature, she is the creature."

Farin suddenly felt pain and awoke with a scream. Still screaming from pain Farin did what she could do to protect herself she tried to fly up and shoot the blades out of her wings, but she found that they would not move. Trying to move her wings she felt pain and realized they were broken, her precious wings weren't in their sockets. Hearing a voice above her she found that it warbled and sometimes faded out.  
"Get more sedative!" A cried. "She's waking up!" Farin reached up at A, her eyes turning black and her irises a lighter blue then she cried out and limply lay on the table. A looked at C. "That was too close. Put in some more sedative. I don't want her waking up again before we're done. I only have the brain and heart left. I just need to see if they supply the power and then I'm done." C nodded and added more sedative.

Feeling pain shoot through her head, Scarlet grabbed her head. reaching out with one hand, she managed to balance herself on the hand rail beside the stairs. "Arh...I need to keep moving." Fumbling down the last few stairs, Scarlet made her way to the front hall before she collapsed from the pain reeling through her entire body.

A threw away the organ she had finished experimenting on. "The source of power isn't the heart..." A marked on her sheet and saw that the heart was already trying to regrow. "I probably should give the creature a little time to heal before moving onto the brain..." A sighed. She hated waiting.

Feeling her mind begin to cloud over, Scarlet started to drag herself towards the front door, in hopes of dragging herself to her feet viva the door knob. Grabbing hold of it, she threw the door open and stepped out into the rain. Not letting any second thoughts, she began to run down the streets. *I'm coming Farin, don't worry.*

B tapped on A's shoulder. "What?" A barked.  
B then looked at her and said, "I don't think you should test your luck that far, the brain is too important... The chance of fatality is high..." A knew that because he was the person who knew the most about this stuff she just sighed and put down the scalpel.  
"Fine, but now we don't know what the source of power is..." A sighed boredly. Now she had nothing to do. B glanced at her to tell her to wait a moment. Going up to Scout, B asked a question.  
"Scout, the power of the white haired one is rebirth right? So is it okay to test if the brain holds the power on him?"  
Scout looked at B then shrugged. "I don't know if it'll permanently kill him, but you can. The female is more powerful anyways..."  
B nodded and then turned to tell A the good news.

Stalking silently around the park area where she had last seen anyone, Scarlet wandered for what felt like hours, waiting for a clue to appear as to where they had gone.

Farin barely able to think knew she had to do something. Feeling that somebody was at the park she did what little she could. She moved all the tiger-lilies to re-arrange themselves so that they would be all in a straight line with a point at the end to point in her direction. After doing this Farin fainted from the sedative again.

Noticing the plants move and sway, Scarlet came closer out of pure curiosity. Seeing them form a path, she began to follow it, not caring where it took her because as far s she was concerned, it was a clue and she was not about to let it go to waste.

A went over to Shiro; after hearing the great news from B she was ready to go at it. Looking into Shiro's eyes she saw fear, hatred, sadness, and joy. A asked a question before she went to work. "Why are you glad?"  
Shiro smiled closing his eyes. "Because it isn't Kuroi who has to feel this pain. I'm happy I could take some of her pain..." After A heard this mushy crap she said, "Whatever. I'm going in now." then A put in the sedative then ripped his forehead open with her scalpel.

Feeling Farin's distress, Scarlet picked up her pace, running as fast as she could down the path. Finally coming to her destination,she turned shadow and snuck in.

Farin could hear screams through her forced sleep and struggling she forced herself awake she saw that Shiro's head was being cut open. Ripping the entire table to shreds she walked over, gold blood trailing behind her. "NO!" She cried as she broke the arm of the lady with the scalpel. "You aren't hurting my friend!" Farin panted before her knees gave way, but Farin stood back up. "I'm not losing another friend..." Farin could barely keep her eyes open but she tried to stand her ground. "Do it on me instead, or I'll kill you." Farin growled.

Running from door to door, Scarlet was growing tired with this whole goose chase. *Why am I here, why do I even care what happens to Farin?* thoughts like this running through her mind as she checked yet another room. Hearing screams from not far up the hall, scarlet broke into another sprint, reaching the door in seconds. just in time to see Farin break a woman's arm and yell in her face. Shock crossing her face as she watched the scene unfold. Seeing Farin lay back onto another table, the doctors moved to begin work on her. Taking this as a chance to help, Scarlet crawled up and over to the white haired boy on the opposite table. Checking for any signs of life, she could see that he was alive but just barely. using her healing abilities, she began to stitch up the boys forehead and any other injuries he had, stopping the bleeding all together. using what was left of her strength, she dragged him quickly to the door and out into the hall. Once she was far enough away, she wrapped the boy up in her arms, concentrating hard, she teleported them to safety. *Hold on Farin, just a little but longer. i will return for you once I have your friend out of harms way.*

A looked over at Farin, excitement blazing in her eyes as she sterilize the scalpel. A said where everybody could hear her, "Sorry... filthy beast, but this is going to hurt a bit!" She cried sarcastically and joyously. Taking a machine she poked a needle and started to draw the gold blood out of Farin's body. "You have so much energy and I'm afraid I no longer think you deserve to be sedated. Enjoy the pain..." then whispering into Farin's ear where nobody could hear her except Farin she hissed, "Don't worry, it'll be the last pain you'll ever feel. I'll make sure of that!" Taking some of the blades off of Farin's wings A stabbed Farin down onto the table using the blades everywhere except the head. Taking her precious scalpel A brought it to the side of Farin's face and slowly added more pressure, taking her time before she cut through the skin.

Farin could feel herself weaken and felt pain as they drew out her blood, and she felt pain each time her own blades were shoved completely through her body, but she was unconcerned by that too. She knew she couldn't die from wounds caused by them, and their poison was worthless against her. As A brought the scalpel to Farin's forehead Farin whimpered silently. Knowing that she did this for good reasons, Farin knew that at least she didn't have regrets about this last thing she did. She never could. Seeing the scalpel finally come through the skin Farin thought, 'Goodbye Aido, sorry I changed your fate like I did. Shiro, how glad I am that you are alive! ... Scarlet... I want to thank you for showing me around a land I knew nothing of, and talking to me... ... ... Lyndon, it's been too long... I am ready to rejoin you my twin... I'll see you soon...'

Feeling the pain flash through her body again, Scarlet reeled over in pain. *Okay this has to stop NOW!* Turning to face the white haired boy, she said "Okay I have to go get your friend so are you okay to stay here for now?" The boy lifted his head to face her. "yes" he crocked out. Nodding once, Scarlet shadowed out of there, reappearing just outside the door to the lab where they were keeping Farin. Slamming the door open, Scarlet snarled, bearing her sharp teeth as she pounced. Blood red eyes shining as she tore into the nearest doctor. Scream filled with pain filled the air as she slowly ripped open the another doctor. A turned back to Farin, sticking her scalpel into her forehead again. Feeling the fresh pain, Scarlet turned to A, claws outstretched as she stalked towards her. Grabbing and lifting her by the neck, Scarlet leaned in and whispered in her ear "If you ever return here again, I will slowly skin you alive and make rear in pain for a week straight.. do you understand?" A nodded and Scarlet through into the wall, knocking her unconscious in the process. Turning back to Farin, Scarlet ripped the bindings apart. Gently taking all the blades out and collecting them into her pockets, Scarlet lifted Farin, careful not to hurt her in the process. Once she had everything, she shadowed out of there and back to the white haired boy.

Scout was not happy. Not one little bit of joy seeped from his corrupt, cold, power hungry heart as he scowled with discontent at the incompetence of his workers, who all died except for A. 'I thought you would have the decency to keep your honor A...' He thought as he fired up his motorcycle, which he had styled with the machine to teleport and the Darklord's power that was stored.

Farin eyesight blurred as she barely forced them open. It faded and faltered, and she couldn't even see the person who was carrying her. Out of fear she clung to them like a child; something she never allowed herself to do. After all, she could no longer be a child in the face of the world. She was just considered a weirdo at best. Trying to look around still she saw a white-haired boy. Not knowing if it was her brother or Shiro she tried to see closer but failed. Reaching out her arm to touch she found she couldn't do that, so she did what she could do. Farin waved slightly before letting her arm go limp from exerting herself. Farin could only focus weakly on the person who carried her. Clasping as hard as she could Farin noticed that it was barely enough pressure to kill a bug. Panting from just staying awake, Farin tried her hardest to stay awake but ended up falling asleep in the arms of the person who carried her, Scarlet.


	15. The Shadow with a heart

After making sure that both Darklord's had enough food and water plus a few extra things to get them past a couple of nights. Leaving them was probably not the best idea but Scarlet could not have her identity compromised to Farin plus if her brother knew what she had done, she would have a lot more to deal with. Racing home as fast as she could, she found her brother still asleep so she carried onto her own room, collapsing on her bed as soon as she entered. Ishi happily curling up on her stomach. Smiling despite the discomfort, she shut her eyes and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

Shiro noticed after the shadow left that Farin was shaking. Going over to the supplies that they were given he found a blanket, and then he picked Farin up and wrapped the blanket around the two of them, making sure it wouldn't come off easily. Shiro watched Farin sleep and he was just so glad she was okay. 'If only I had any sort of major healing powers... But I only have destructive powers. I'm sorry Kuroi, I can't heal you...'

Waking up to the early sun, Scarlet races down stairs, gulps down her breakfast and races out the door, heading straight for her secret hiding place. As she came within teleporting distance, she turned shadow so no one would recognize her. Happy that she was now oblivious, she teleported in. Walking into the room, she saw both the white haired boy and Farin snuggled up under one blanket. *Glad I decided to stash them here. So glad I am the only one who knows about this place.*

Yawning Farin awoke, but she was still groggy from sleep. Looking around she wondered where she was, but paid no attention to that because she was hungry. Trying to get out of the blanket she saw some major flaws in her plan to go eat. One, she hasn't had much luck moving her arms. Two, several tendons in her leg were damaged when her blades were stabbed through them. Three, she can't get out from underneath the blanket. 'Yeah... Doesn't look like I'm going to be eating this moment...' Farin then tried to fall back to sleep.

Noticing Farin begin to stir, Scarlet crept closer with a small bottle of water. Lifting Farin's chin, she lowered the bottle towards her lips. Seeing Farin begin to back away, Scarlet said "Shh..its okay, I'm a friend. I only want to help." Deciding that she must be a friend. Farin allowed Scarlet to lower the bottle towards her lips again, taking small sips of the water as Scarlet began to smile again.

Taking the sips of water Farin noticed how tasty the water was, almost as if she's never had better water before in her life. Wanting to gulp it down Farin knew she couldn't because she'd just get sick. Farin still couldn't believe how everything turned out like this, but she was glad that she and Shiro were safe, and she was grateful to the person who saved them and the person who was helping her now.

Seeing the thankfulness in her eyes, Scarlet gently took the bottle away from Farin. Seeing the frown form on her face, Scarlet giggled. "Sorry but if you drink it all now, you will feel quite crook later. You see this is special water, it has different healing products in it to help you heal faster." Seeing that Farin was more relaxed, she moved onto the white haired boy. Seeing that he was still asleep, Scarlet just put the bottle within hands reach and stood up, walking back over to the mini fridge set up and opened the door, Looking back over her shoulder, Scarlet asked "I guess you are probably hungry so want anything?"  
"Do you have any Kit-Kats?" Farin said a little raspy. Farin snuggled into the blanket more and smiled. It was very warm. Farin decided to try and find what little there is that isn't hurt. 'Well, my heart has mostly re-formed, I can move my fingers but not my arm, and on my face really everywhere except the forehead is just fine.' Farin thought sighing. 'This is going to take awhile to heal...'  
"It will" Scarlet replied, returning with two kit-Kat's in hand. "I assume your close with that white haired boy there?" she asked as she sat down in front of Farin, unwrapping, snapping and gently lifting the kit-Kat to her lips, feeding it to her.

After Farin finished eating that half of the Kit-Kat she smiled. "Yeah... you could say that. He's my friend... the first friend I really could call my friend because I don't think that Lyndon should count as a friend... My twin was my other half..." Looking down remorsefully Farin sighed. "Well, it's the past now. It doesn't matter..."  
"Oh I'm sure that what ever you did in your past could not have been so bad. i am sure that whatever you did, your twin has forgiven you for it." Scarlet said, gently resting a reassuring hand on Farin's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know he forgave me because that was always his nature..." Farin's eyes teared up, "I just... I don't deserve it!" Farin was now crying and she put her head in her hands.  
"Oh no don't cry" Scarlet began to feel worried as she was not sure to do with an emotional Darklord.

Farin looked at her. "I just... just... I just wish I hadn't let him go to the movies! Then we'd all have lived out our lives without any issues and... and... I wouldn't have to be-" Shiro cut her sentence off. "Good-morning Farin, how about you go back to sleep. Maybe you'll feel better and think straighter afterwards, okay?" Farin still had some tears going down her face but she nodded and curled up into the blanket. Shiro then turned to Scarlet. "Sorry about that, Farin does get really lonely and becomes really sad when she thinks about her twin brother... I know if I was in your shoes I wouldn't know what to do. Heck, I'm a Darklord and I know I didn't handle it correctly..."

"That's okay well since you are awake, I will let you know that I have left some water and food near you so you should be fine for now but if you need anything here is a phone. It has my number already in it. I'm sure Farin could help you if need be with it but just in case." Scarlet handed him the phone. "It also has some games on it for if you get bored." Getting up and walking a few steps away, Scarlet prepared herself to teleport. Smiling at Shiro, Scarlet closed her eyes to help concentrate. "Hey wait... what is your name?" Shiro asked. "You can call me what ever you deem necessary but I will give you a hint...its another word for one of the colors of the rainbow" and with that, Scarlet disappeared from the secret room.

'Mango? Maroon? Magenta? Raspberry? Ah.. I have no clue... Whatever, I need to focus on the important thing, and that is getting Farin better!' Shiro gently put Farin's head on his lap as he brushed out her long, flowing, black hair until he got all the knots out of it. Petting her hair several times he then moved to where he had a good angle to get at her wings. Holding Farin steady he pushed the left wing back into it's socket, then did the same for the other. Happy that now he didn't have to worry about the wings healing themselves into an incorrect position he then noticed something new. They had clipped her wings. Worried that they might not be able to heal he knew that only time would tell, for the Darklords were a lot different than birds. Shiro had nothing to help him guess when they would be healed, but he hoped it would be soon. Only somebody who has felt the freedom of flying by their own hand would know how much they need it. How wonderful it feels to have the wind caress your back as you flap your graceful wings, feeling the clouds around you. Taking off Farin's blanket for a moment to see if there was anything else he could do to help her so he looked everywhere that wouldn't be inappropriate for him to look without permission, and he then looked at her right arm. Seeing a needle hole and golden blood he looked closer and could smell the metal that was in there stealing her blood. 'What should I do about this... Without enough blood she might not have enough energy to heal... but I shouldn't worry. After all, she has crazy amounts of energy and is stronger than me, she would probably want me to be concerned about myself, but the person who saved us healed me and I wasn't really injured except for my head... They took out every single one of Farin's organ's and were working on taking out her brain. And... she got injured to protect me... if only I could've done something to save her besides what I tried to do... If only' sighing, Shiro got a washcloth and gently cleaned the wound, humming a song that written in the ancient language. Farin's sleep eased and she nuzzled into him in her sleep.

Walking into her brothers office, she was not surprised to see him angry and pondering over the recent events of the night before. Deciding to play innocent, Scarlet walked up to his desk. "What's wrong brother dear?" she asked, putting on her best innocent look. "Last night the Darklord's were set free and two of the scientists were killed. One survived and claims that it was a creature of pure darkness...almost like a shadow..." he raised his head to face his sister. "It was you...wasn't it?" he asked, shock in his voice. Taking a step back, Scarlet faked shock and placed a hand over her heart. "Brother...I am hurt that you would think such a thing of me. I was home with you last night." Letting a few tears fall, she continued to fake hurt. Seeing her cry, Nathan felt pity in his heart. Getting up, he came and wrapped his hands around her, comforting her. "Shh no it was not you. I was wrong to suspect you. Of course you would not do such a thing." Steeping out of his hug, Scarlet turned and moved towards the door. "If you need any help...just come and get me okay?" with a nod from her brother, Scarlet left the room, relief filling her heart.

Shiro looked down at Farin who was nuzzling into his side. He put his hand on her forehead Shiro saw that she didn't feel like she had a temperature. 'Good. I am glad to know that it seems like Farin doesn't have any infections or a fever. An illness because of the open wounds is not something Farin needs to deal with right now.' Petting Farin's hair Shiro smiled slightly. He really cares for Farin from the bottom of his heart.

Enjoying the buzz of a normal day, Scarlet wandered down the streets, not sure of where she was going. As she rounded the next corner, she came across an old book store. Heading inside, she came across so of her old favorite books. Grabbing a couple, she flicked through them. Finding some she liked, she placed them on the front counter. Turning back to some other shelves, she began to go through them as well. Once she was happy with the collection she had, she purchased them and left the store. *I wonder since Farin seems to be accustomed to our ways, is Shiro too? These books should help anyway plus will give them both something to do.* Starting off on at a comfortable pace, Scarlet rounded the next corner and vanished into thin air.

Shiro was petting Farin's hair softly while she was sleeping and he then stopped, gently lifting her head off of him to go to the food stores and see what is there. Taking a pineapple he carefully diced it and then went to work on eating it. Seeing Farin fidget he wondered what was causing it and also hoping that if she was waking up she'd feel better than before she went to sleep.

Appearing not far from her hiding spot, Scarlet made sure that no one could see her. Once she knew that no one was around, she turned shadow and teleported again, appearing in the middle of the room, just in front of Shiro.

Choking on his pineapple chunk Shiro kept trying to cough it up. "What the hey! Who the hell taught you not to surprise someone while they're eating? They did a mighty fine job!" Shiro exclaimed after getting his throat pineapple chunk-free.

Turning to face Shiro, Scarlet said with widened eyes "Oh I am so sorry, I did not think that you would be...well there." she finished, pointing to where he was standing. Placing a hand to her right cheek she murmured " Oh I hope I did not scare the all mighty Darklord did I?"

"No, you choked him." Shiro said crossing his arms and looking the other direction. Farin yawned. "Gimme five more minutes stupid alarm..." she said drowsily and flailed her arm a little at an imaginary alarm. Crossing her arms at Shiro, Scarlet looked back over her shoulder at Farin. Seeing her failed attempt at looking for an alarm, she decided that she needed to do something. Walking over to the small kitchenette, she placed the bag with new food supplies and a few extra things plus the books on the table and sat down on one of the chairs. Crossing her legs, she placed her hands on her knees and waited to see what would happen next.

"Lyndon! I don't want to get up!" Farin whined. "What do you mean doughnuts! For me?!" Exclaiming excitedly Farin jumped up. Her legs immediately failed her and she landed back on the ground. "Aw... the doughnuts disappeared..." Farin sighed. Realizing that Shiro and the shadow person were in the room Farin's face flushed and she turned away out of embarrassment. Amused by the sight, Scarlet had to place a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. Farin started to turn back around slowly, but she then saw Scarlet muffling her giggles and Farin flushed more; once again turning back around.

Noticing that Farin was uncomfortable, Scarlet got up. "If there is nothing you need more of me, I will be off." Turning her back to them, she began to focus on visualizing her room, preparing to teleport.

"Wait... uh... shadow person... um... whatever your name is!" Farin cried out while sweat-dropping. "Don't go!" she begged. Opening her eye's, Scarlet let out the breath she was holding and waited for Farin to continue.

"Shiro?" Farin said. "I kinda don't have anything else convincing the shadow person. So you do it!" Farin said smiling. Shiro face-planted then sighed. "Fine! What Farin is trying to say is that she would prefer that you stay here with us, but the choice is yours." Looking up to the ceiling, Scarlet got lost in thought. After a minute of thinking, she looked back over her shoulder at them. Looking them in the eyes she asked "And would you want me to stay? I mean you don't even know who I am."

Farin looking into the shadow's eyes replied, "Because you have to believe that there is a smidgen of good still left on this planet, even if you know just how bad it is... And I didn't have any choice before than to trust you and you didn't hurt me. So, I trust you." Farin said with a slight smile across her face. "Who say's I am not just bidding my time? waiting for the right time to strike!" Scarlet said, her back still turned to the Darklord's.

"Wouldn't almost dead be the right time to strike? Besides, someone who is going to do that doesn't put the thought into their victim's heads. That just wouldn't make sense. Besides, being around two creatures like us is not the best for one's health..." Farin said still just as convinced that the shadow person should stay. Laughing at what was being said, Scarlet had to balance herself against the table to prevent herself from falling. Wiping away a tear, Scarlet stood back up and brushed herself off. "Really...well I guess that is true. But you know...there is nothing you can do to keep me here."  
"I know. But there is nothing keeping you away." Farin said seriously. "Then maybe I should just go..." Scarlet replied, shutting her eyes again.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?!" Shiro yelled at the shadow person interrupting whatever Farin was going to say. "Coming here just to leave... Isn't that almost pointless! Why waste the time to come if your going to leave so quickly!" Farin, seeing flames start to form on his golden irises she walked over to Shiro. "Calm down Shiro. Deep breathes." She said holding onto his shoulder. Seeing that Shiro was breathing deeply Farin smiled. "Good. How about we do that again. Breathe in," Farin waited a second, "Breathe out." Opening her eyes again, Scarlet spun around to face the white haired male, fire blazing in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU! How dare you say that to me after everything I have done for you! I have done nothing but help and ensure your safety and this is how you repay me. By demanding why I would like to return to my home! I have a life as well and you know what...what I have done...this...this...helping you has put me in a bad situation. If I am caught helping you, I will be killed on sight. No longer welcome in my home." Scarlet began to calm down, lowering her head as she did. Hands shaking, she whispered "If he were to find out that I went against his wishes to help you guys...not only will I be banished...I will never see him again and I...I...just could not bear that." She broke out into tears. Seeing that Shiro was calm enough Farin said what she knew had to be said to him. "Shiro. I think it is time for you to go. I know you don't want to be cooped up in here and you don't need to. I'll be fine. Just go." Farin said in a commanding tone at the end. Shiro, realizing that even though he wants to help his friend he is just making it worse. Teleporting to the Darklord's world first he then pondered where he would go from there.

Crawling over to the shadow person Farin finally made it and she passed over a box of tissues. Looking at the shadow person Farin said "And nobody should ever have to deal with losing someone ever... After that day I promised I would make sure I pulled apart as few people as possible and do what I could do to save people from the worst of fates. Which is why I know you understand this. As soon as I'm healed enough I'm going to have to skip town as quickly as possible, so that it won't be you who has to go. I know you helped us more than I'll possibly ever know and you can't imagine how grateful I am... without you and that person who saved me earlier I wouldn't be here safe... If I was even alive still. So I just want to make sure that you get to stay with the people who are important to you, because both you and them don't deserve to be ripped apart from each other. You are a great person and I will never forget you." smiling sadly Farin looked the shadow person in the eyes. "You need to leave so nobody suspects anything! ... You don't need to come back... I'll be gone soon enough. Thank you for helping me so much." With a forlorn smile on her face Farin went in to give the shadow person a comforting hug. Reluctant at first, Scarlet gradually hugged Farin back. Once they pulled apart, Scarlet whispered a faint thank you. Wiping away the last of her tears, she turned to face Farin again. "What do you mean other person? Who saved you earlier?" Scarlet asked, curiosity lacing her words.

"I couldn't really see what they looked like at all... but that person carried me out of the laboratory and killed the doctors and brought me to Shiro, but then I fell asleep..." Farin said looking a little guilty. "I wish I could've at least said thank you, but now I'll never get to..."

"I'm sure whoever saved you will understand if you don't say thank you, you know with the whole I don't know who you really are business." Scarlet said, averting Farin's gaze. "Well, I'm glad I got to say thank you to you! I know you have got to go now, we don't want anybody suspecting anything!" Farin said with a sad smile. "Until I see you again... if I see you again..."  
"You will I'm sure... I mean I will always be keeping an eye out. I hate when things begin to go wrong so that's why I step in. To fix it." Scarlet said with a smile. "I have established a habit of being in the middle of things going wrong... although I try to make sure it doesn't get that far you can see that I don't succeed a lot... So I guess I'll see you later. Good-bye til then my... my friend." Farin said. Standing up, Scarlet could not keep the surprised expression from her face when she heard those words. *My friend* the thought going through her mind. Not sure what to say, Scarlet gave a small nod and shut her eyes to concentrate. Visualizing her room, she began to let herself go and fall into the image in her mind. Beginning to fade from the room, she offered Farin one last smile before she disappeared from the room. Farin waved at her friend as the friend teleported away. Farin thought 'Now I'm alone again... No. I'm not alone. My friend's are here with me, in my heart. Not the organ, but in the spiritual sense. I'll never be alone. Never again. But, to stay on this plane I should probably get some rest. Hopefully when I wake up I'll have enough energy to heal myself...' crawling over to the blanket Farin, after getting to it, buried herself in it and waited for sleep to come.

Appearing in her room, Scarlet made her way over to her vanity and took a seat. looking at her reflection, she worked on changing back and neatening herself up. While brushing her hair, thoughts began to run through her head. *What am I doing? I am helping Darklord's! When did this happen? Why am I disobeying and lying to my brother?* Putting the brush down, she stared at her reflection. "What has happened to me to make me act like this?" she murmured as she placed a hand on her cheek.

Suddenly hearing foot steps coming up the stairs, she turned to face the door. "Scarlet? are you up here?" her brother called out, coming to a stop at her door. Knocking once, Scarlet walked over and opened the door to see a frown on her brothers face.

Using her wings as a pillow and an extra layer of blanket Farin got herself comfy then thought, 'Hey, couldn't I heal the wound in my right arm now? That would help me get more strength after I sleep to be without that liability that could make it where I lose more blood...' Turning over Farin looked at her arm and tried to pin-point the exact location that the needle had gone through her skin.

Looking up at her brother, Scarlet had this feeling that she should make a run for it. "Um...what's up Nathan?" she asked, moving to the side to let him in the door. "It's Cassandra" he said, a silent sigh of relief coming from Scarlet as she closed the door. "What about her?" she asked, walking over to her brother. "She came here stating that she would like to resume our relationship as if nothing had ever happened." he stated. Frowning at what was being said, Scarlet came up with an idea. "Then just do something about her, I mean no one will miss her." Raising an eyebrow at his sisters comment, he could not help but smile. "No, even though that would solve all my problems, I will not kill her."

"Spoil sports" Scarlet mumbled, crossing her arms. Pouting at her brother, Scarlet poked him in the shoulder and said "Then why are you here, go deal with that...that...that...unmentionable or you could...you know...continue your relationship as if nothing ever happened." seeing the look of shock and utter disgust on her brothers face, Scarlet could not help but break out into a fit of laughter. Seeing his sister happy always brought a smile to Nathans face even if she was happy at a cost to him. Beginning to laugh with Scarlet, he picked up one of her many pillows and through it at her. Getting hit in the head, Scarlet stopped laughing. "Oh your so dead for that!" she declared, picking up another pillow and running at her brother. Picking up another pillow to help defend himself, Nathan ran at his sister, engaging in a pillow fight. They spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out and messing around.

"You know Nathan, we have not really spent much time together lately." Looking over at his sister, Nathan nods. "True but you know how it is since Dad left." Nodding at that, Scarlet rested her head on her brother's shoulder as they continued to watch the sun set from their rooftop.

Closing her eyes Farin thought deeply and imagined the wound sealing itself. Opening her eyes Farin saw that the wound was closing and she watched it with interest. Feeling better after the wound was closed, Farin went over and got a Dixie cup. Pouring some of the healing water carefully into the cup making sure she didn't spill any Farin smiled when the cup was all filled up. She sipped on it slowly and thought of what she needed to do after she healed. 'I'll need to go get Aido and then I need to go someplace besides Japan and Australia... but where would I go?'

Snuggling under the blanket on the couch, Scarlet relaxed as her brother returned with the popcorn and sat down next to her, getting under the blankets too. Pressing play on the movie, the both dug into the popcorn, enjoying a sibling night in.

Thinking about it Farin decided. 'I'll go to America. I hope that Aido will be able to adapt to all the sudden changes. I know I wasn't the best at it when I started... But then after so many years I just re-learned how to be in sync with the human way of life again. I had an advantage though. I never left it... I snuck back to the human world whenever I could during my training because I just can't stand how horrific the Darklord way was. I love how people interact and react. Everything is interesting, unique, yet it took so many bad things to happen to me to love this universe. Which is why I killed the other Darklords when I heard of their plan to destroy other life because the other forms of life in the universe were afraid of them and didn't except them with open arms. Which is stupid. Humans have always feared the unknown more than anything else. We are more powerful than them so therefore to the humans we're a liability. Why couldn't they get that through their thick heads?! We have to co-exist without them realizing first then reveal our identity if we want to live together. Unfortunately, I knew also that it would never work like that. Both sides were too power-hungry, and the human's... well... let's say that their defining trait isn't 'sharing'.' Realizing that she was doing the opposite of falling asleep, Farin sighed then curled up into the blanket. 'Tomorrow is Monday... If someone like the person who shot us knew that Aido was here... Crap! I have got to heal myself and get Aido before he meets whoever the person who shot us got to help if it was the worst-case scenario on their side. Well, I can't do anything about that now, I just have to sleep then heal myself as soon as I get up and go get Aido and myself to America.' Closing her eyes Farin drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

Watching the movie with her brother, Scarlet could not help but have this feeling that something terrible was going to happen. *But what?* she thought.


	16. The Shadow unveiled

Shiro finally knew where he needed to go. 'I must become someone Farin can rely on, someone kind, good, someone who is kind and that you can trust to do anything, from keeping your closest secret to defeating the strongest of enemies. I must go to 'that' persons place... England here I come!' Ashes fell all around Shiro as he appeared in front of the person's shop. 'I just hope that he is still alive...' Shiro sweat-dropped. 'Whatever. It's time to go in.'

After the movie finished, Nathan left for bed and Scarlet remained on the couch. *What was that feeling before? Is something wrong? Are the Darklord's in trouble again?* All these thoughts were running through her mind. Some scarier then the last. Curling up further under the blanket, Scarlet began to feel really uneasy as she felt a new presence fill the air. Her head shooting up in the air, she looked around for its source. Seeing nothing, she carefully got up from the couch and began to make her way up the stairs. The uneasy feeling leaving, she began to relax again. Still being careful, she made it to her room and locked the door behind her.

Shiro called out "Rasubosu!" Seeing the old man sitting on his tall majestic chair Shiro bowed. "I have come to get trained in the two arts all true heroes must learn."  
Rasubosu looked at Shiro with scorn. "I told you last time I do not teach those that won't accept my learnings. You must deserve it, and let me tell you, after the fiasco you caused last time you went here I don't want to even look at your face. Go back filth."  
Shiro stood up. "I didn't have to become someone who could protect and care last time, last time I was here for all the wrong reasons. I need to become someone a person can look up to, someone they can rely on for anything." Getting into a submissive position Shiro continued, "I would like to become a gentleman and a warrior that has trained under you. I must protect someone dear to me Rasubosu-sensei." Rasubosu walked over to Shiro. Kicking Shiro up off of the ground he hissed "I don't have time to waste... and neither do you with honorifics." Shiro released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Rasubosu said, "Don't show honorifics or bow. That is not the way of the warrior. You will show respect in other ways than the fakes created by society to waste their time so that they could obtain power. Shiro... you have a lot to learn... no, you have basically everything to learn..." Pulling out his sword Rasubosu smiled. When Shiro released his wings making fires start burning on them Rasubosu said "You've been doing everything wrong and I now have the honor to teach someone who started so badly!" And the two went to work on teaching Shiro.

The next morning, Scarlet just could not get that feeling out of her head. *I wonder what that was all about last night and what was that presence?* walking out the front door, she began to walk down the streets. *Farin said that she would be leaving soon so maybe I should go see her before she leaves.* Making sure no one could see her, she began to fade out and teleport back to her secret hide out.

Farin had just woke up, she hadn't even brushed her hair. She had immediately worked on healing herself before she got to go. Grabbing some Kit-Kats she unwrapped them so she could eat them while working. Lifting her left leg up she put on a pile of books she had found earlier to keep it steady. Her hands becoming blue she cried out "Grand Manipulation! Fast-forward, tiny area!' Directing her spell at her leg she watched as months passed on the damage and the wound completely healed. Farin then moved onto the right leg, after pulling out a piece of 'Hell's Gate' that was lodged in it, causing her to scream in pain as she ripped it out of her leg. Focusing on healing herself and eating Farin worked diligently.

Hearing screams of pain as she began to appear in the room, Scarlet raced fro where it was coming from, landing right in front of Farin. "Are you okay? I could hear screaming" she said as she began to look Farin over. Seeing that she was just healing her injuries, Scarlet began to relax. Suddenly jolting forward, she placed a hand on her cheek. Feeling skin, she realized that she forgot to change into her shadow form. Looking up at Farin, she could see the shock on her face.

Farin jumped back in surprise, her wings popping up prepared to defend herself. Looking into Scarlet's eyes to watch what she would do Farin prepared to fight although she was in no condition to fight. She hadn't healed her body besides her legs, it wasn't very good for her health to have summoned her wings like that. Fear reflected from Farin's eyes as she stared deeply into Scarlet's eyes looking almost like she was looking though her, like she was seeing Scarlet's soul, her future. Shaking from fear Farin started to cover herself with her wings, after all, she hadn't healed enough to teleport yet.

Scared as what to do, Scarlet took a few steps back. Turning so her back was to Farin she ran to the other side of the room. Unsure of what to do next, she began to concentrate on anywhere but here, preparing to teleport away.

Watching what Scarlet was doing Farin's eyes widened. 'Why would she come here? Didn't she not like me? I thought she didn't after her reaction to me at school when the other kids were picking on me...' Farin thought. What she said out loud without realizing was "I guess I'm asleep... That's weird... but hey. I realize that I'm in a dream when I'm doing it a lot, so nothing new. I should just get back to work on healing myself for practice for when I wake up." Shrugging Farin went back to healing her leg after carefully making her wings go into her back.

Hearing Farin talk to herself, Scarlet focused on keeping herself here. "Arh...you must be wondering why I am here and not the shadow person." she said, scratching the back of her head.

"Um... A little actually... figment of imagination version of Scarlet..." Farin says not even looking up from her leg then exclaimed "YAY! I finished! On to the next piece! Hmm... what to heal next... healing the arms means it's easier to heal the rest of my body, but I do need to heal the internal organs... I am sick and tired of not having them fully healed. Ah... I probably should do the arms first because to heal the internal organs I'll have to get through my skin to get to them, which means I'll have to heal my skin after I finish healing the organs..."

Watching this horror begin to unravel, Scarlet spoke "Um did you hear what I said? or have you not quite figured it out yet?"

"Hm?" Farin said looking up from her work on her left arm. "I've heard you perfectly. I am just refusing to go to such an unbelievable conclusion. I chose the most logical explanation, I am just having one of my dreams. One that I know that it is a dream... This actually happens more often than not surprisingly..."

"So you are not curious as to how I know about the shadow person that has been helping you or that I know of the identity of the person that saved you from those scientists that have coursed the injuries you are now healing?" Scarlet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am beyond curious. However... to keep the useful assumption that this is just a dream, I have to assume that 'dreams are weird sometimes okay man!' thing is the reason why you know." Farin said. "... Although... if you do know the identity of the person who saved me... would you please tell them thank you for me? I have to get on my way as soon as possible... otherwise I don't think Aido will be okay. I think the scientists knew about Aido and got the Hunter Society involved. If that's true I have to get Aido out of here today... I actually was planning on staying one more day to completely fill up my energy, but since I think that he's going to have issues with Vampire Hunters I have to heal up and get out of here."

*Interesting, She must have gone mad.* An idea coming to her mind, she began to focus on changing and then turned into her shadow form. "Farin? Hey are you okay?"

Farin said "Yeah... do you mind turning around? I have to heal my organs right now and I don't want you to see me do that... It's not a pretty sight."

Raising an eyebrow, Scarlet turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

Farin took off her shirt so that it wouldn't get blood on it. Making her fingernails grow, she then sliced into her stomach and then shoving her hand past the layers of skin she then started to heal the organs underneath, retracting her hand and healing where she clawed into herself. Putting her shirt back on Farin called, "Okay, I'm done!"

Turning back to face Farin, Scarlet could see blood on the ground and on Farin's shirt. Shaking her head, she made her way over to her. "Farin? Do you remember anything from before I showed up?" she asked, worried by what Farin would say.

"Yeah... I was having such a weird dream... I seriously wouldn't have been too shocked if suddenly Hannah from Black Butler suddenly appeared from over there yelling 'Trolololol' while carrying Alois on her back... THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Alois rocks!" Farin said.

Raising her eyebrow again, she leaned forward and asked "if I knew the identity of the one who saved you from the scientist, would you like to know?"

"Yes... but at the same time no. If they wanted to tell me they should tell me themselves, not go through a middle-man. Also, that would be a tie back here to Australia... But I am leaving today. I have already decided where I am going, I will tell you because we're friends just in case you need to find me you at least know the general area. I am going to the continental U.S. with Aido now. I am sincerely sorry that I can't stay longer." Farin walked over to where the food was at and grabbed fruits. Eating a banana she continued, "I have to eat some foods that'll increase my energy levels so that I can teleport twice in this condition. I have to go in three minutes or I won't have a chance to get Aido out of harms way before he encounters it..."

"I understand but the person that saved you has tried to tell you a couple of times already. I mean you do know them...you just need to remember." Scarlet said as she walked over and sat in the armchair in the corner of the room.

Downing an entire container of Altoids at once Farin let her mind wander. Looking over that night carefully she saw things with more detail, her mind filled in what she couldn't see perfectly. 'There's Shiro... Wait that's...! That reddish-brown hair, those red eyes shining...' Farin snapped into reality. "Scarlet?" she cried stupefied.

*She remembers.* Smiling, Scarlet stood up and shifted back to her human form. "Farin...do you understand now?"

"Yes... but why? You are risking everything to help me... Aren't I your enemy? Especially after I lied about the reason I killed everybody else... I kept the truth a secret because I was disgusted by it more than the thought that I went insane and killed them because how destructive they were being... The truth... The secret I kept within myself for so long... Something deep inside me tells me you need to know the truth. Why I killed them. Not the lies I let slip to the world. The truth is that they were planning on destroying the universe because they couldn't make everybody live with them peacefully, or well, they called it that, but what they meant was 'We can't make everybody bow to us, so lets kill them all' I couldn't stand it. They knew nothing about this world! They separated themselves and made it illegal to go down here, so every single time I came here because I had to, I hated their way of hatred and destruction, how they just didn't care! This world has built itself up from basically nothing to such a thriving planet, true, there is destruction and war, but I know that everybody cares for something somewhere deep in their heart, whether or not we agree with it is of no importance. This is the truth that we cannot escape no matter if we are immortal or just five years old or anything else. We cannot escape it nor can we change it, and there is a reason that things happen the way they do, even if we can't see it when it happens... That is the way of Fate. Which means this happened for a reason Scarlet... I hope I'll learn the reason why before it's too late..." Finally taking a breath Farin sweat-dropped. "When did this become a lecture? I was just planning on asking why you helped me risking everything important to you even though I appear to be your enemy...? Oh well..." Farin said shrugging.

A tear dropping from eye, Scarlet wiped it away and said "Truth? well it is because when you invaded my mind that day at school. You formed a faint bond with so now I can feel your emotions and pain. That night when you were attacked by those scientists, I felt your pain and fear and I just could not take it any more. The pain was so hurtful that I just needed to stop it. So I followed your trail until I found you guys. I watched you sacrifice yourself in Shiro's stead and took that as advantage to safe him. Bringing him back here, I then came after you. Feeling your power and anger through the bond, I used that to boost my own abilities and killed them, saved you and brought you back here to Shiro." Letting out a breath, Scarlet let her head fall to her chest and waited for what Farin would say.

Walking over to Scarlet she petted her hair smiling. "I just wish that the reason you came hadn't been because you were forced to by the bond I made without your permission..." bringing Scarlet's head up gently with her hand Farin looked into her eyes. "I am sorry that because of me you felt so much pain and misery... I wish that there was something I could do to erase the past, but meddling with the past is something only a fool would do... What is done is done." Putting her head on Scarlet's head Farin then said, "Do you want to have something that'll make it where you know where I'm at? It is a connection item, but it can shape-shift depending on what you want it to look like."

Smiling at the action, Scarlet looked up at Farin. Laughing a bit, she said "No need, if I wanted to know where you are, all I would have to ask it my informant that has been keeping an eye on you for me." Seeing the look of shock on Farin's face, Scarlet said "Oh don't worry, it was nothing bad. I just knew that you had some connection to the creature from that night, but I was just not sure. Forgive me if I crossed a line." a look of pleading in her eyes. The silence was then broken by the sound of her phone ringing. Mumbling under her breath, Scarlet reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. Raising to her ear, she answered with a "This better be important as I am very busy right now!"  
"Oh don't be like that sister dear. I am only calling to let you know that I win" Cassandra said, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. Eye widening, Scarlet snarled, "What do you mean you win?" Hearing a laugh in the other side of the phone, Cassandra said "Oh I am sure you know what I mean. Here is a clue... his name starts with Nathan." Hearing this, Scarlet jumped to her feet. "You **! STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU...YOU SUCCUBUS!" Scarlet yelled. Farin took a step back out of fear and shock at how Scarlet could just change from a sweet, harmless girl to a psychotic, pissed off shadow. Hearing more laughing, Scarlet's anger grows. "Ta Ta my new sister in law." Cassandra laughed as he hung up. Hearing the beeps of the line going dead, Scarlet threw her phone over the other side of the room, not caring that it broke into a couple of pieces. Grabbing the sides of her head, she began to curse and mumble under her breath. Not sure what to say, Farin crept up closer and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I am not sure what just happened but I know that whatever it is, you will be able to beat it and win." A smile on her lips as Farin said this. Returning the smile, Scarlet turned and walked to the other side of the room, picked up each piece of her phone and put it back together. Checking to make sure it still works, Scarlet turns to face Farin again. "No need to worry but if you do not see me before you go...well...I don't know...but...if worse comes to worse...do you mind if I just show up looking for help?" Scarlet asked, rubbing her hand in anticipation. "Its just...if what I have planned goes wrong... I am going to need an escape plan." She looked towards Farin with pleading eyes. "You know what? I think that an escape from here would be great...I mean you did kill most of my shadows which by the way, hurt a lot! but if not, I guess I can find somewhere else to go even though you do kind a owe me." she said, tapping her two index fingers against each other, in front of her chest.

"Sorry about the shadows! I was already freaking out then about people like those scientists coming that it was easy to push me over the edge... Sorry that I made them burn off me in the sun and destroyed Jupiter... About us escaping, yes, come whenever you like. After all, I owe you a life debt for me and Shiro! You are always welcome! However, I do have to stop by Cydney College to save Aido first before we leave..."Farin said in reply finishing off a container of peach chunks.

*Boy she really is hungry* Blinking as she regained focus, Scarlet smiled as she walked over to Farin. "Thank you" she said with a nod of the head.

Tossing the empty container on the ground Farin let her wings come out and extend. "You know... the scientists tried to find the source of power, but they only found what helps us contain and control our power..." Farin said smirking. "Do you want to come with me or re-join me later?" Farin asked.

Leaning her head to one side against her right index finger, she began to ponder over everything. "I think it would be best that I stay a little bit longer, I mean just to sort things out and cut loose any trails that will lead anything back to me or you. Plus I do need to give farewells to my brother...oh and do something absolutely terrifying to Cassandra." Scarlet said the name as if it would burn a newborn baby alive, it was so bad.

"Well... I guess I'll see you later. After I get to America I am planning to keep moving and never stay in one location. I tried for Aido and you saw how that worked out... I have to go, I'm already late..." Farin said before her form started to fade.

"Okay bye..." Scarlet waved, a faint sad smile on her lips. Turning away from the spot where Farin had just been standing, Scarlet wiped away the fresh tears that had started to fall. Regaining her composure, she began to focus on home but then a better idea came to her. *I wonder if Cassandra is home* Changing the location in her mind, Scarlet began to fade as she disappeared from the secret room and into Cassandra's apartment.

Farin opened her eyes and saw that she was at her homeroom, before anybody else had arrived and the teacher was in the hall. Bringing her wings back into her back she flinched. Seeing Aido come through the door with some girls Farin knew she didn't have to worry. However, the teacher came in and forced the ladies back into the hall. Farin thought, 'Yep, just as I suspected. However... isn't that Yagari? Why did he come for Aido?' Seeing that he was pulling out his gun Farin jumped over and landed on his gun. "What am I? Chopped liver!" She said laughing. "We're leaving now... You should go ask your 'friend' what he did and what happened to his team... I bet you'll love to know more about him!" Jumping off of the gun she grabbed Aido and she started to disappear as Yagari shot her with his 'Anti-Vampire Gun' "Silly. I'm not a vampire!" Farin said sticking her tongue out at him before disappearing entirely.

Appearing in the lounge room of Cassandra's apartment, Scarlet began to turn shadow and snuck around the room, looking into draws and in cabinets. In hope of finding something useful.

Coughing as she reappeared with Aido at her side Farin said "Welcome to the U.S.A. sadly, we won't be staying one place to long... But there is many places to see so we'll be fine." breathing heavily Farin had to lean on Aido just to stay standing. "We should get moving, there should be a hotel over there." Farin said pointing north.

Rummaging around in Cassandra's bedroom draws, Scarlet found nothing. Sighing in annoyance, Scarlet went to leave when she heard keys in the front door click. Looking for a place to hide, Scarlet fades into the surrounding shadows. Hearing voices, she silenced her breathing and listened in. from what she could hear, Scarlet began to feel shocked as she watched two people come into view. Recognizing one as Cassandra, scarlet had to bite her lip to stop herself from snarling. The other man she recognized as the guy who attacked Shiro and Farin the other night. Leaning towards the door more, she pressed her ear against it and listened more. "Everything is going to plan my dear." The strange man said as he stepped right up to Cassandra. "I know darling and soon enough, I will have Nathan wrapped around my finger once again and his pesky little sister will be no more." Smiling, Cassandra wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck. Covering her mouth with her hands to muffle her shocked whimpers, Scarlet began to back away a bit form the door. "You know, if this does not work then we are both doomed and will be on the run." the stranger said, resting his forehead against Cassandra's. "Yes but we will be on the run together." Cassandra whispered against his lips as she gave him a small kiss.

Turning away in shock, Scarlet moved away form the door, towards the nearest window. *She's two timing my brother and she wants to take over.* Thoughts reeling through her mind as she began to quickly picture her own home in her mind. Beginning to fade from the room, Scarlet could not get the past few minutes out of her head.

Barely making it to the hotel Farin was panting as she went to the person who had the cash register. "Do you take credit cards?" Farin asked before getting a tissue and coughing into it. The person at the cash register looked at them like they were crazy "Um... This is Alaska. Why are you wearing T-Shirts?"  
"I asked if you take credit cards!" Farin growled in no mood to beat around the bush.

Racing through the house in hopes of finding her brother, Scarlet calls out his name as she searches the mansion. Not being able to locate him, she tries her phone. When he does not answer, she begins to freaks out. Reaching out through the faint bond she has, she tries to feel for Farin but with no luck in that either, she turns and enters her room. Grabbing her prepacked suitcase {encase of trouble} and looks around for Ishi. Finding the demonic hound under her bed, she grabs him and his small bag. Picturing her secret room in her head, she begins to fade out and appear in the room. Putting Ishi down, she races to the small kitchenette. Grabbing supplies, she packs another bag full before she grabs Ishi again and begins to fade out of the room.

"Jeez lady, are you guys even of age? I need an ID before I can take a credit card." Seeing someone come down the stairs the lady bowed. "It's the manager. What do you need sir?"  
Farin could feel his vampiric aura and ran outside dragging Aido behind immediately.

Appearing in the meeting room under the local bar, Scarlet checked to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, Scarlet teleported back home. Leaving a small note for her brother, she placed it on his desk in his office. Tears coming to her eyes as she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her cry's from escaping her lips. Making sure both she and Ishi were rugged up, she began to fade out and appeared in North America.


	17. Farin the pureblood?

Aido made Farin stop running a few minutes after she dragged him away from the hotel. "Why did you come back for me! Why can't you just leave me alone? You stole me away from Kaname-sama then you make me worried sick about you and I am tired of it! Make up your mind! Do you want to be with me or do you want to hurt me!" Aido growled at Farin. "Just let me go home already!"

At the hotel the manager dialled a number on his cell phone. "Kaname-sama. The people you described in your wanted ad are here in Alaska."

Appearing in North America, Scarlet began to let her mind wonder as she again reached out for Farin. Feeling her faint presence, she tried to lock onto it. Feeling it not far from where she was now, Scarlet began to focus and also fade out. Teleporting to where she hoped she would find her new friend.

"... Fine. Go. I don't care..." Farin said and waited for Aido to get out of sight before pulling a tissue out and sobbing into it.

Loosing the connection, Scarlet pulled herself back towards the ground, appearing on a roof top. Looking around, she could see that wherever she was, it was cold. Realizing that she was in Alaska, she checked to make sure Ishi was okay. Sleeping soundly in the top of one of the bags, Ishi seemed content to stay there. Smiling at the cute sight, Scarlet hoped down unto the ledge of the building. Seeing no one around, she jumped down, landing perfectly on her two feet. Walking out onto the street, Scarlet could see some people still walking around. Seeing a small hotel up ahead, Scarlet walked towards it. Upon entering, she could sense a vampiric presence. Shuddering at the feeling, she walked up to the front desk. Coming in close to the desk, Scarlet could smell a faint sense of Farin's smell. *She must have been here.* Smiling, Scarlet approached the front desk lady. "Hello, um I was wondering if you seen a tall boy with stupid blonde hair and smaller girl with raven black hair and bright blue eyes?" The front desk lady leaned in close and whispered "You them? Of course your one of them. Anyway yeah they were here not so long ago. Knowing that your boss probably wants them soon, you had better get a move on. They left about 10 minutes ago." the lady smiled at Scarlet as she sat back down in her chair. Returning the smile, Scarlet turned and left the building. "What was that all about?" Scarlet asked Ishi who snorted in reply.

Rounding the next corner, Scarlet tried reaching out for Farin again. Feeling her saddened emotions, Scarlet reached further in hopes of gaining a location. Seeing where she was, Scarlet visualized it and began to fade out. Appearing in an alley way, Scarlet collected her bearings before walking out. Looking for the raven haired girl, Scarlet jumped up onto a near by building and began scouring the streets in search of the powerful raven haired girl.

Even though she was crying Farin could feel that she couldn't stay like that like she wanted to. She felt presences after her and she could feel that at least one was DEFINITELY not friendly. Whispering so quietly it seemed like she was just moving her mouth Farin said "I guess there are some good things about loving snow... it's time to have some fun escaping..." Making sure that nobody could see her she burrowed into the snow and moved around underneath the snow where it was invisible to the outside world and Farin tried to find the only presence that felt safe and familiar. 'It's your presence I'm feeling right Scarlet? 'Cause otherwise I am in deep trouble when I emerge by you...' Farin thought closing her eyes and letting herself see the soul signatures of the world around her. 'It appears your on the building above me right now...' Becoming invisible before she went to the nearby alley-way, she then got out of the snow, flinging it off of her head before she silently went over to where she felt Scarlet's soul. However, after being in the snow Farin was having a little trouble adjusting to being outside of it again. 'This is annoying! I hope my eyesight starts working again soon!' Farin thought as she continued running towards Scarlet, silently sweating and panting. 'Crap! I think I'm getting sick! This isn't helpful...' Farin thought as she had to stop and hold herself upright. 'No... n... no... I must keep going!' Forcing herself forward Farin winced. 'Scarlet! Can you walk a little slower!' She whined mentally as she once again ran after Scarlet's soul presence. 'Where are you even going anyways Scarlet? This is outside of town!' The presence stopped moving then suddenly the person she was following stopped. "So the cape did work..." Said a grey haired girl with two grey coloured eyes who then put something into Farin's neck, causing Farin to scream and become visible before her knees became weak and slid underneath of her. Farin put a compass on the ground that had something inscribed on the back. It said 'Scarlet, I still made it just in case!' with a little face that had it's tongue sticking out. Farin held onto the necklace counterpart, which she made to look like a dragon holding onto a sapphire. Closing her eyes Farin fainted thinking 'Seriously, how much crap can happen to a person in four days!?

Feeling Farin's rise in emotions, Scarlet began to pick up pace, racing above the buildings in search of her friend. Feeling another presence close to Farin's, Scarlet began to fret. Ishi feeling Scarlet's distress, began to whimper as she raced from building to building. Feeling the urgency to find Farin, Scarlet pushed herself to her limit, even teleporting when she could. Finally reaching Farin's presence, Scarlet came to a stand still as she peered down to the alley way below. not seeing Farin anywhere, Scarlet began to feel nervous. Suddenly she could feel that unknown presence again just as a girl with silver hair walked out of the shadows. Focusing on her, Scarlet could sense her vampiric aura. Snarling, Scarlet crouched down on the edge of the building, watching the vampire's every move. Suddenly Farin's presence came up and Scarlet turned her attention towards where it was coming from. Seeing an unconscious Farin in the girls arms, Scarlet snarls. The girl then disappears, leaving Scarlet shocked. About to follow the girl, something catches her eye. Seeing something in the snow, Scarlet jumps down and picks it up. Seeing the small compass, Scarlet could feel the power in it. *So this is what you wanted to give me before* Scarlet smiles as she pockets the compass. *Don't worry Farin, I'm coming to get you.*

Seiren was focused on getting home as quickly as possible so that everything worked out in her master's plan. Running quicker she saw his familiar and handed over the girl to it. Watching the familiar become bats and then disappear, Seiren went to the private plane and awaited her arrival back in Japan.

Racing after the mysterious girl, Scarlet began to feel Farin's presence fading fast. Running as fast as she could, Scarlet looked down at the compass, following its directions. Suddenly without warning, a horde of bats flew past Scarlet's head as she turned around to watch them. Feeling the vampiric energy surrounding the bats, Scarlet figured that they were connected to the silver haired girl. Racing after them, she caught a glimpse of the thing they were carrying. Seeing the familiar raven hair, Scarlet gasps in shock as she watches the bats fly higher and further away with Farin. Building up speed, Scarlet lunges as high as she can, reaching out, fingers brushing against Farin's shoulder. *Damn...not close enough* Reaching out a little bit further, Scarlet feels something between her fingers. Grabbing hold of it, she falls back towards the building below her. Landing perfectly, Scarlet stands and opens her hands. In her grasp was one of the bats. Looking up, Scarlet watches as the bats fly up towards the moon, disappearing from sight, Farin along with them. Looking back down at the helpless bat in her hands, Scarlet considers something. *Hmmm...if I can't save Farin, then you an lead me to her.* Smiling, Scarlet jumps off the side of the building, disappearing form sight.

Farin managed to force her eyes to open. Seeing the bats that surrounded her she breathed in to see who the familiars belonged to. She could smell Kaname's scent all over them. "Kaname..." Farin tried to say, but found she couldn't move her mouth. Becoming concerned she tried to move any piece of her body, and found that she couldn't make any of them move. Farin couldn't even force her wings out. She was so angry right then she could barely wait for them to land. She was ready to kick some Kaname arse. 'Whatever you are planning Kaname, I won't let you win. I will get back out, I have to. I must save Zero and everybody else from a horrid fate.' Farin thought as she flew away on the wing's of Kaname's familiars. 'If only I had enough power to change forms right now... I had to eat so much fruit just to teleport twice that's how weak those scientists made me.'

Following the directions from the compass, Scarlet raced across buildings, jumping from one to another. Ishi had long fallen asleep again in her bag bit it did not bother Scarlet at all. Stopping and turning around, Scarlet could see the sun begin to rise. *Its such a beautiful sight* she thought. Hearing a small clicking sound, Scarlet looked down towards the compass. Seeing it begin to glow, Scarlet's eye widened. An image began to appear in a map form. *Is that japan?* Looking at the image closer, Scarlet noticed it begin to change. The image began to change into one of a huge white building. *Is that a school?* Suddenly the name of the school appeared across the image. *Cross academy? That must be where Farin is!* Picturing the building in her mind, Scarlet prepared to teleport, appearing on the outskirts of the academy grounds.

Farin was lying on a table, watching Kaname's every move. Finally able to talk again she had been talking to Kaname for a while.  
"This plan of yours Kaname, even if I forget why, I will hate you with every single molecule inside me. Your plan will never work. Even if you change my aura to seem more vampiric I am still not a vampire. Lies like to bite back bloodsucker. Don't worry Kaname, I'll make your death painful." Smiling cruelly Farin closed her eyes.

Once she got her bearings of her new surroundings, Scarlet began to wander into the grounds, careful not to get caught or seen by anyone.


End file.
